


Born Without A Heart

by Myahud



Series: Heart Shaped World [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Mystery, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myahud/pseuds/Myahud
Summary: Levy McGarden, a brilliant young agent on Fairy Tail's Intelligence and Cyber Security team, gets paired on a case investigating a new drug called Lullaby with their newest PI operative, Gajeel Redfox.  Between Gajeel's reckless risk taking and Levy's by-the-book work ethic, can the tension and growing desire between them cool long enough for them to solve the case?
Relationships: Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Heart Shaped World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Born Without A Heart" is technically Part 2 in the Heart Shaped World series. However I've made them as stand-alone as possible so feel free to keep reading, or if you'd like check out Part 1: Wicked Game

Gajeel wanted to punch something, or someone, or both would work too. He'd been working as a PI at Fairy Tail Private Investigation and Security, the leading private security firm in the area, for over a month now and they were still giving him the run around.

He wanted a good case. Not the shit cases they kept throwing him. He was the new guy, but he'd already proved his worth, he knew. So why were they still treating him like a novice?

Fairy Tail had recruited him during an investigation into Gajeel's previous employer, Ivan, at The Blue Kitten nightclub. Gajeel had agreed to double cross Ivan in order to catch the bastard in the act of selling off his dancers in some sort of human trafficking ring.

The thought made Gajeel burn with rage. He couldn't believe he'd almost gotten caught up in something so disgusting, just to make a buck. Gajeel didn't really care whose side he was on, good or bad or whatever, but that was a line he was not willing to cross- especially when someone he cared about was at risk of getting hurt. He didn't give a shit about most anyone, but Juvia was the exception. She'd been there for him when no one else was, and he wasn't about to see her in danger in any way.

When Natsu, Fairy Tail's lead PI, had approached Gajeel about turning on Ivan, he'd thought the smug ass hole was full of shit. But when Natsu said Fairy Tail could protect Juvia, who was working at Ivan's club, well, Gajeel couldn't turn that down.

Now Gajeel was stuck canvassing the streets of the city investigating cheating husbands and shady jerks who owed one of their clients a debt. The gig was a bust. He'd probably leave Fairy Tail after this case. Being the "good guy" just wasn't for him.

Gajeel turned down a dingy alley in the heart of downtown. The guy he'd been following for the last two weeks was hiding something down here. Every night the kid would hit up a different pawnshop, lift a few small items, and head back here to dispose of his goods. Why he was hiding his earnings down an ally was beyond Gajeel. If it were him, he'd get rid of the evidence as soon as possible.

But Gajeel wasn't a cop. He wasn't there to arrest the little punk. He had a client that wanted something returned, a family heirloom that was lifted from a little shop a few blocks down. Apparently the man had been planning to buy it back that day, only to find it missing. The broker said he hadn't sold it, the police said there was nothing they could do, so the man called Fairy Tail.

And now here Gajeel was, wandering down an alley with broken streetlights and dumpsters that reeked of putrid garbage. He fucking hated this job.

His black hair hung loose past the collar of his tan trench coat, a grey fedora pulled low over his eyes.

There was a noise at the end of the ally, voices talking in a hushed whisper. Gajeel moved deeper into the shadows as he crept closer.

"This isn't enough," a low, frustrated male voice said.

"Come on," a second voice pleaded. "I'll have more tomorrow. Just give me an advance."

"Afraid it doesn't work like that, Eli," the first man said without sympathy.

"I need it!" Eli's voice rose in desperation. There was a sudden flurry of movement in the shadows ahead, the sound of a scuffle between the two men.

A sharp metal clank sounded as Gajeel's foot knocked into a hard object on the floor.

Shit.

Gajeel charged forward as the two figures raced toward the back of the ally. One, taller and leaner than the other, moved with lightning speed toward a brick wall, ascending it with little effort and disappearing behind it.

“Damn it,” Gajeel said under his breath.

Gajeel overtook the shorter man, grabbing him roughly by his jacket and yanking him back. He struggled as Gajeel wrapped a strong arm around his neck in a choke hold.

"Let me go!" Eli's voice squeaked out under Gajeel's weight. "I didn't do anything!"

"Sure you didn't," Gajeel scoffed, the hint of a satisfied smile on his lips. With his free hand Gajeel whipped a pair of cuffs out of his pocket and secured the guys hands behind his back.

The guy lunged back with all his weight, knocking Gajeel off balance. He lurched forward but Gajeel quickly took him to the ground, pressing his face hard into the wet asphalt.

"Stay still you piece of shit or you'll be eating gravel."

Eli stilled below Gajeel's weight.

Gajeel chuckled humorlessly at the pathetic kid on the ground.

"What were you doing down here?"

"Nothing man, I wasn't doing-"

Gajeel pressed the guy's face harder into the asphalt.

"You really wanna argue with me, kid?" He snapped gruffly.

"I was making a deal,” Eli’s voice strained to speak.

"For what?"

"A puppy," the kid snapped sarcastically.

This time Gajeel punched the kid in the side of his head with an iron first.

"Shit man!" Eli cried. "Drugs, fuckin' drugs man."

"Idiot,” Gajeel growled. Of course it was drugs. The kid must have been shoplifting and then meeting whoever that other man was to trade for the drugs.

With the kid still pinned to the ground, Gajeel surveyed the area. There was no sign of the other man. There were a few footprints, but the misty rain that had begun to fall was already washing them away.

Something shinny on the ground caught Gajeel's eye.

"Hey man, let me up-"

"Shut up and stay there or you'll be eating through a straw" Gajeel snapped as he moved towards the sparkling substance spread across the ground near the brick wall. He knelt down close to examine it.

About a half a dozen bright, amethyst colored crystals the size of rock candy littered the ground. Gajeel picked one up, looking it over, he gave it a sniff, but it was odorless. He broke one in half.

They weren't crystals, just a crystalline substance Gajeel had never seen before. He scooped up the pieces and dropped them into a small zip lock bag.

"What kinda drug were you buying?" Gajeel asked as he dragged the kid to his feet.

Eli hesitated.

Gajeel tightened his grip on the man's wrists.

"Ow!" The guy cried. "Lullaby! It's called Lullaby!"

A sly grin creased Gajeel's mouth as he led to guy toward the unmarked car parked around the corner.

"You just made my day,” Gajeel snickered, now knowing exactly what the purple substance was. Finally, he had something interesting to do.

* * *

Levy was at her wits end with this assignment.

It was already past midnight. She yawned and stretched in her chair, the cursor on her computer screen flashing at her. She re-tied the orange cloth headband that tamed her wild blue hair, keeping it out of her face.

It was past midnight and she was still at work, but that wasn’t unusual. She was performing a routine security check for a private network she had helped set up a few months back.

That was her specialty at Fairy Tail- Cyber Security. Cyber Security fell under their Intelligence branch. Intelligence was research, and Levy loved research. 

Her assignments varied, ranging from tracking stolen goods, surveying the movements of criminals, and hacking into private security systems. Recently, though, she'd kept being handed all the security checks.

The Cyber Security branch was in charge of setting up custom, secure networking systems for clients in need of high-end security for their companies. They even had a few government contracts. During a security check, Levy would attempt to break-in to one of the private systems designed by Fairy Tail to see how their work was holding up. If Levy was able to infiltrate their system, the team would then go about fixing the bugs and holes that she discovered.

It was fun, Levy conceded. They were fairly low stress projects since they were really just drills and practice. But it was getting tedious.

Levy hadn't worked a real case for over a month. Not since assisting her superior, Freed Justine, in an operation to break into a closed security system in order to catch a human trafficking ring.

Although it had gotten Levy's blood pumping, she wasn't really a part of the action. While her counterparts where involved in physical surveillance, her position took place further behind the scenes.

The Security team, headed by Gray Fullbuster, and their lead PI, Natsu Dragneel, raided the facility where the trafficking was being done. Levy, on the other hand, had basically been confined to their equipment van while Natsu, Gray, and their teams did all the work.

Sometimes she envied her friends Natsu and Gray. They got to be hands on with their cases- truly involved in taking down the bad guy. Levy's victories were more detached, consisting of numbers and letters on her computer screen.

But when it came down to it, Levy's job was to help people, to keep them safe, and she loved that.

A knock at Levy's open door made her jump.

"May I interrupt?" It was Freed, as tall and put-together as always. His long, pale green hair matched perfectly to the tie below his grey suit.

“Of course!” Levy said in a chipper voice but with a tired smile.

Freed moved fluidly toward the seat across from Levy's desk. Levy slid one of her three monitors to the side so she wouldn't have to strain to see him over the top of it, her short stature working against her.

"How's the check for Blue Pegasus going?"

"No holes yet," Levy said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Who set that system up?"

"Originally? I did."

Freed arched his brow.

"We don't normally have the creator do the checks on their own system."

"Well..." Levy started. "I've been handling all the checks recently. I’m not getting any real assignments."

"Hmm," Freed hummed thoughtfully. "That may be changing."

Levy's spirit swelled at the thought of finally having some interesting work to do. She smiled brightly, the sleep vanishing from her eyes.

"Thank you, I-" she began, but Freed cut her off.

"Makarov called a meeting. I want you in there with me."

Freed spoke as if attending a meeting with the head of Fairy Tail was no big deal. Levy felt butterflies burst into her stomach.

"Third floor, conference room one. Be there in thirty minutes."

Without another word Freed swept out of Levy's office.

If Makarov called the meeting, then whatever the case was, it was important. Freed wanting her in there with him... Well, it was a huge compliment, and that rattled her nerves to her core.

Immediately Levy began scrambling through her desk drawer for a fresh notebook and pen. Being prepared was kind of her thing. As nervous as she was, as long as she was prepared, she knew she'd be just fine. She just wished she knew what the meeting was about.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel stormed down the hallway on the third floor of Fairy Tail's headquarters.

He'd reported back to his superior about the drugs he’d found on the guy in the ally, but instead of giving Gajeel the go-ahead to pursue the case, the guy said he had to take it to the higher-ups first.

Gajeel turned a corner and slammed hard into a woman standing near the end of the hall, her hot coffee splashing all over his navy tee shirt.

"Watch where you're going!" Gajeel snapped without stopping.

"Hey!" The woman's small voice cried angrily. "You're the one not watching where you're going!"

Gajeel paused and turned to look at the girl. Well, to look down at the girl, as she barely reached the height of his shoulders.

"You're the one just standing at the end of a hallway, waiting for someone to knock into you," he said taking a step toward her.

The girl set her jaw and bent her brow in a stern look. "You don't have to be so rude."

The girl was cute. Gajeel noticed that right away. Despite the modest, high collard, coffee-stained shirt secured at her neck and the slacks that looked meticulously pressed, the girl looked hot. Her bare arms were lean but toned, her waist narrow- a perfect contrast to her curving hips.

"I'll take that as a complement."

The girl scowled back at him. He could almost see the steam coming from her nostrils.

Gajeel grinned at the girl.

"Don't worry about an apology," he said turning away from her. "I never liked this shirt anyway."

"You're the one who should apologize!" He heard the girl cry after him. Gajeel snickered again. Cute and feisty. He liked that.

He threw the door open to the conference room and made a b-line for the empty seat next to Natsu.

Natsu was his supervisor, heading up the PI team. The guy was as annoying as that girl was hot.

"Nice shirt," Natsu quipped immediately as Gajeel sat down.

"Shut it," Gajeel said lowly.

"Play nice, boys," Erza Scarlet said from the other end of the table, her loose red hair cascading in a wave over her shoulder.

"Where's the old man?" Gajeel asked.

"He'll be here when he's ready," Gray Fullbuster, head of security said as he made his way into the room, coolly taking a seat across from Natsu. His black hair was a sharp contrast to his stark white button up. 

"Gramps runs on his own schedule," Natsu grinned, "it’s the perk of being so old."

A restrained murmur of laughter rolled through the room.

"I heard that," a voice said from the door.

A short, balding man with white hair and matching mustache stepped pointedly into the room followed closely by a tall man Gajeel recognized as Freed Justine.

Makarov took a seat at the head of the table, while Freed sat at the opposite end.

"Let's get started," Makarov said seriously.

Freed glanced at the clock with a frown. "We're still waiting on-"

The door banged opened as the blue haired girl from earlier nearly fell through the opening.

"Sorry I'm late," she said in a small voice as she took a seat next to Freed. She now wore a pale orange cardigan but it did little to conceal the coffee stain covering the front of her shirt.

Natsu glanced at Gajeel with a quizzical brow.

"Looks like she ran into the same coffee pot you did," he whispered wryly.

Gajeel returned a scornful glare.

"Right, so we've run into an interesting case that we need a team for-"

"I'm in Gramps!" Natsu shot out quickly. "What's the job?"

Makarov gave him a studied frown.

"Recently," he continued, deciding to ignore Natsu's outburst, "a case came by Freed's desk to investigate a small time drug dealer who started using a forum on the dark web to sell his goods. Freed?"

Freed cleared his throat. "The suspect has been more evasive than expected for a small time dealer. And why exactly he is bothering with the dark web to move such a small amount of merchandise is unclear. But based on the profile of three drug addicts we've recently question, we believe the suspect is actually dealing a new drug that only recently started circulating in the city."

Gajeel only half-listened as he watched the blue haired girl. She was focused. She had a notebook in front of her and was jotting down line after line. She'd put on a pair of glasses when she sat down. They made her look like a hot librarian.

"Lullaby," Makarov took over, "is a crystalline purple substance that, as far as we know, was originally disbursed by, if not also created by, the Tartaros Family."

A murmur sounded around the room.

"Those bastards again?" Gajeel sneered.

Natsu threw an overzealous fist on the table. "We should have taken Tartaros down when we took Ivan down for the human trafficking."

"Yeah well, that was your operation, wasn’t it Natsu? So why didn't you take them down? Oh that's right, your cover got blown."

"And whose fault do you think that was Gray," Natsu shot back with a violent look.

The two men stared angrily at each other as if playing a game of chicken.

"My contact at the FBI is coordinating with the Drug Enforcement Agency to monitor the new drug but until they can get a profile on it, their hands are tied," Erza added. She was in charge of handling Fairy Tail's government contracts. Gajeel had a lot of respect for Erza. She was always calm and collected, and smart as hell. Natsu had warned him not to get on her bad side, adding that she had a temper like a hailstorm in a hurricane. But Gajeel couldn't picture it.

"So what's our part then?" Gray asked matter-of-factly.

Makarov surveyed the room as he spoke, "I want a team on the street who can trace the drug to its source. But it's going to be a lot of work. First we need to identify the small time dealers, and for that we'll need someone from the cybersecurity team since that’s how they are managing their sales. Second we need to physically apprehend the dealers so we can trace back to the supplier."

"We'll also need a paper trail," Erza added. "We'll need the team monitored 24-7 so all of the data we collect can be hard-copied for the feds. We'll need any audio and video from physical encounters as well as computer records and any traceable leads."

"To sum up," Makarov finished, "I want two of you in the field, one operative from PI, and one from cyber."

At that Natsu grinned.

"I'm in gramps, this will be a piece of cake."

"You can't investigate Tartaros you moron," Gray taunted again. "Your cover with them was already blown, remember?"

Natsu half stood, raising his voice. "Shut your mouth Gray-"

"Enough!" Makarov's voice boomed, a sudden shadow of anger straining the aged lines in his face. He may not have been in his prime, but not even Gajeel wanted to mess with the old man.

The room fell silent. Makarov waited a moment, making sure his message had been received.

"Gajeel, I want you on this."

"What!?" Natsu cried but was immediately silenced by a glare from Makarov.

Gajeel smiled slyly. This was just what he was hoping for, a real case. Maybe he would go ahead and stick around if they were finally giving him something fun to do.

"You'll be working on this with Levy McGarden, she'll be our cybersecurity operative."

There was a choking noise from the other end of the table. Gajeel looked over at the blue haired girl. She looked like she had swallowed something foul.

"Me?" She asked hesitantly. "You want me in the field?"

"Wherever he goes, you go. I want you monitoring him constantly. Have you two had a chance to meet?"

"Sure looks like it," Natsu said under his breath, "doesn't look like it went well either."

"Shut it salamander," Gajeel growled lowly.

"Not exactly," Levy said quietly, avoiding Gajeel's eyes.

"Well you two will have plenty of time to get to know each other now," Makarov said definitively. "The equipment department is already putting your supplies together, you'll be getting a surveillance van and any tech you need Levy, just give them a list."

"Yes sir," she squeaked.

"No offense sir," Gray chimed in, "Can we really trust Gajeel on this? Isn't he still on probation?"

"From what intelligence we've gathered," Freed answered ignoring the negative implication in Gray's question, "Natsu's cover as being part of the Edolas Family was shattered after the last operation. Not only that, but now the Edolas Family's reputation has been damaged as a result. Gajeel, on the other hand, has a good amount of, what would you call it... "street-cred"? If he runs into anyone connected to Tartaros, there's nothing to lead them to believe he's working with us."

"What exactly is the Edolas Family, and what's it got to do with Fairy Tail?" It was a question that had irked Gajeel for a while. As far as he knew, the Edolas family was a low-profile organization that dealt mostly in money laundering. They had a good reputation in the underworld, but no one ever seemed to know much about them.

"The Edolas Family is a construct we designed to use as a cover for some of our operations. They exist mostly on paper," Gray explained.

Erza took over with an air of confidence. "To sum up, Natsu, Gajeel can operate as a free agent since his last employer is now behind bars. If needed, he can get close to the supplier without raising any red flags."

"This is a load of crap," Natsu said grudgingly.

Makarov ignored him.

"You two go get set up," Makarov nodded at Gajeel and Levy. "I want you ready to start by 8am, which gives you about six hours."

"You got it, boss," Gajeel grinned. He was a little pissed that he was stuck with a usually desk-bound book worm, that was going to be a pain, he could already tell. But, on the bright side, at least she was easy on the eyes.

"Yes sir," Levy said quietly, gathering up her notebook.

The group stood and disbursed.

"You better not screw this up," Natsu said to Gajeel as he passed him in the hall.

"Don't worry," Gajeel said snidely, "I'm better at this than you are.”


	3. Chapter 3

Levy sat awkwardly in the back of the surveillance van she and Gajeel has been given for their new operation. She wore a headset as she listened to Gajeel interrogate the same druggy he had apprehended the night before. While Gajeel had turned him over to the cops, the guy only spent the night in jail and was released that morning. He was charged with minor shoplifting, but that was all they could pin on him.

It was a good place to start. But Levy had wanted to do more digging into her leads online before hitting the street. Gajeel, however, seemed to be uneasily deterred.

She sighed to herself as she listened to the man ramble on, not giving them anything new to go on.

Gajeel was intimidating, which Levy didn't like. He was loud, she didn't care for that either. He was smug, and arrogant, and... hot. He was hot. And that unsettled her more than all of his other qualities combined.

The back door of the van swung open and Gajeel climbed inside.

"That got us nowhere," he said gruffly as he took a seat beside her, craning his neck to see what she was doing.

"What's that?" He asked reaching around her. Levy felt his chest lean into her as he pointed to a dot flashing on the screen.

"That's us," She said a bit impatiently. "I set up a map of a two block radius from our location. That," Levy said pointing to another monitor with a hazy, black and white picture, "is the camera at the liquor store across the street. It gave me a clear view into the alley so I could keep an eye on you."

"Nice work, shrimp," Gajeel said in his gruff voice. "Let's follow the kid, see if he meets up with his supplier again. He seemed pretty desperate, I'm sure he'll at least try."

Levy shook her head, "No, we need something more solid than just following him-"

"That's what we're here for," Gajeel said snidely, cutting her off and moving toward the front of the van. Levy followed close behind him.

"Look, we already have his address from the cops. What we need to do is go to his house-"

"What's the point of that?" Gajeel huffed as he turned the key.

"Listen to me!" Levy yelled, her tiny hands turning to fists at her sides.

Gajeel paused, watching her as she climbed awkwardly into the passenger seat.

"If I can get into his computer, I can see exactly who he was getting the drugs from. We don't need _him_. We go can straight to the source ourselves."

Gajeel's keen eyes looked her over, a sly smile across his lips.

Levy felt nervous under his watchful gaze, but she tried to hide it.

"Nice work," Everything Gajeel said seemed underscored by the way his eyes traveled over her. Something about him made her body respond in a way she wished it wouldn't. His red eyes were piercing and sharp as steel.

"Gimmie the address," he said looking over his shoulder and pulling out into the street.

Levy rolled her eyes. "I already put it into the GPS, just follow the big flashing arrows."

Gajeel grinned. "You don't like me very much do you, shrimp?"

"Would you please stop calling me that?" She snapped back.

Gajeel simply grinned wider.

"Your little Fairy Tail friends didn't have anything nice to say about me, did they?"

"You're part of Fairy Tail now too, Gajeel. You should act more like a team player."

Gajeel shrugged off her words.

"I've never been one much for teams. I'm kinda a solo act."

"Well I can see why," she said crossing her arms and staring away out the window.

Levy didn't know how she was going to make it through this. Between his careless, overbearing attitude and the way she felt like she was melting under the heat of his gaze, she wasn't sure she'd make it out of this investigation in one piece.

* * *

Gajeel liked Levy immediately.

He liked the way she looked so focused in those little glasses in the conference room. He liked the snarky attitude she gave him when he was being an ass- which was always, he knew. He liked watching her hips sway as she walked.

But Gajeel needed to retain at least some focus on the case. If he wanted to stick around Fairy Tail, which he wasn't sure he did, he'd have to come out of this case with a gold fucking star.

Gajeel leaned against the water-stained wall of a hallway in a tattered, three story apartment building. The kid from earlier had a studio on the top floor. The place was a shit hole. Gajeel had already seen two rats and the smell of animal feces was heavy in the stagnant air.

Levy was already inside the apartment. Her plan was to locate the computer and put a transmitter or whatever in it so she could access it remotely. Gajeel would rather be the one in there than standing watch, but the girl was right. He didn't know how to do the work, and for her it sounded like second nature.

He peered out a nearby window that gave him a clear view of the street.

The kid was headed into the building.

Gajeel raised his wrist to his mouth. "He's on his way up," he whispered. "Get out of there, now."

"I'm not done yet," he heard Levy's voice in his ear. She had hooked him up with what was basically a high-tech walky-talky.

"You’ve got ten seconds shrimp," he growled.

The was a silent pause.

"Got it!" Levy squeaked happily. "On my way."

Gajeel waited impatiently by the door. He heard the 'ding' of the elevator as it reached their floor.

Levy emerged and Gajeel all but grabbed her and dragged her towards the opposite end of the hall. He could hear footsteps around the corner, pacing closer every second.

"Fire escape," Gajeel hissed in a hushed voice as he pulled her to the window.

With all his strength Gajeel tried to push the window open, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's sealed shut," Levy's voice was strained with a sudden rush of fear and adrenaline.

He couldn't let the guy recognize him. It would be obvious something was up if he came around the corner and saw the two of them just standing there.

He heard the kid turn the corner.

Keeping his back to their target Gajeel grabbed Levy, spun her around and pulled her towards him. He slid one hand around her narrow waist. The other brushed up her neck and wove into her hair. Leaning towards her, he brought his mouth down to hers.

The kiss shocked him.

He felt a surge of fire in his veins at the touch of her soft lips. He felt her tension ebb as she wrapped her hands up his back, clutching onto his coat, her hips leaning towards him.

Gajeel nearly growled, her reaction was not what he had been expecting. Forgetting why they were there, Gajeel let his tongue brush the line of her lower lip.

Levy's response was immediate, parting her lips for him as he drove his tongue into her mouth. The smell of soap and lavender shampoo overwhelmed him as he kissed her. He let his tongue slide along the length of hers, savoring the taste of her. He released her waist, moving his hand up the bare skin of her neck, feeling her racing pulse under his palm he caressed the line of her jaw with his thumb.

The girl seemed to melt into him. She slid her hands up his back to his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him until her whole body pressed hard against him.

"Get a room," a voice called from down the hall as Gajeel heard a door creek open and then shut again.

Levy immediately pulled away.

It was as if a switch had been flipped. The girl didn't even meet his eye when she spoke.

"We should go," she whispered, brushing past him and heading toward the elevator.

Gajeel stood motionless, his blood still pumping hard, his breathing shallow.

What the fuck just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Levy sat quietly as she listened to her friends laughing and talking around her. She wasn't in the mood to socialize. She hadn't had any sleep the night before and she was utterly exhausted. But she had already committed to a dinner to celebrate Natsu's birthday, and she wasn't the type of person to flake out at the last minute.

The group was crammed into a small booth in the corner of an all-night Indian food place down town. It was kind of a dump, but it was Natsu's favorite.

"I still can't believe you actually went for Ivan like that Luce," Natsu said to the lanky blonde sitting beside Levy. Natsu's pink hair was wild, free of the hat he usually wore. He glowed with pride at the girl. "She straight knocked him to the floor during the sting. My girlfriend's a badass," he smirked.

"Maybe you should come work for Fairy Tail Lucy," Gray said, taking a swig of his beer. "Sounds like you'd be better at the job than flame-brain over there."

Lucy laughed musically at Levy's side as Natsu and Gray exchanged a round of insults.

It was refreshing to see Natsu so happy. Over the last few years Natsu had really pulled away from his friends, the job had been getting to him, Levy could tell. But now he was as cheerful and rambunctious as ever, and Levy knew it was all because of Lucy.

"Do they ever stop arguing?" Lucy asked Levy, her blonde hair shimmering as it trailed over her shoulder.

The girls laughed, both already knowing the answer.

Levy had liked Lucy immediately. She was beautiful, which was a little intimidating as Levy felt even plainer sitting next to her than she usually did. But she was also sweet and down-to-earth. They had become fast friends.

"Does this place serve anything besides beer and wine?" Lucy's friend Cana asked from across the table. "We should go somewhere where we can get the hard stuff."

Cana was awesome. Bold as brass and even Levy could admit the girl was hot as hell. Brunette locks falling in waves over her shoulders. She had a bold, don't-fuck-with me personality that would normally intimidate Levy if it weren't for how warm and welcoming the girl was. She and Lucy had worked at that club together before Fairy Tail closed it down.

"How's your friend Juvia?" Levy asked Lucy quietly as the table fell into a rumble of loud conversations.

"She's had a hard time adjusting to the change," Lucy replied with a sad frown. "The experience at the club really traumatized her, I think. That's why she's been staying with Gajeel, she didn't want to be alone."

"Gajeel?" Levy said in shock. That was the last person she wanted to talk about at the moment. The memory of the way he held her earlier that night in the apartment building shook Levy to her core. The passionate kiss that they had shared... Levy nearly shuddered at the thought.

Lucy noticed a change in Levy's demeanor.

"I know it may not seem like it," Lucy said quietly, "but Juvia says Gajeel is actually a really good guy, underneath it all."

"If that's true than he hides it awfully well," Levy replied, taking a small sip of her beer.

"Yeah, I never got a great feeling about him either, when he was working at the club," Lucy admitted. "Natsu told me you two are working a case together. He was pretty pissed about it. He and Gray both don't like the idea of you having to partner with him, they don't trust him."

"Well, he certainly goes out of his way to make people see him that way, I think," Levy recalled the incident with the coffee, the nickname he refused to stop using, the way he constantly acted so overbearing.

"Juvia said it's all an act," Lucy said with a wave of her hand. "Give him a chance. Maybe working together won't be as bad as you think."

Levy's stomach dropped. Working with Gajeel was already worse than she could have imagined. She'd never felt so conflicted in her life. She couldn't stand him. And yet the way he looked at her, the way her body temperature rose whenever he was near her, it was intoxicating. Not to mention overwhelmingly distracting.

"Everything he says to me," Levy reflected, "it's like he's trying to get a rise out of me, just for fun. It's so frustrating."

"Just don't feed into it, and maybe he'll back off."

"Maybe you're right," Levy submitted. Maybe that was why he had kissed her, just to get a reaction out of her. Though, it _had_ been a good cover and it did work. The guy didn't seem to have given them a second glance. Still, Gajeel seemed like he just wanted to break as many rules as he could. Levy, on the other hand, liked to do things by the book. She would have to bury the memory of that kiss and continue as if nothing had changed. She needed to be a professional, even if he refused to be one himself.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu's voice cut in as he slid closer to Lucy, throwing his arm around her shoulders in an endearing embrace. He had his trademark grin spread from ear to ear.

"Nothing really," Levy piped up before Lucy could answer. Levy saw Lucy wrap her hand in Natsu's, giving it a light squeeze. She was beaming, caught in the throes of a new romance. The pair was inseparable.

"Let's get out of here," Natsu whispered loudly to Lucy. "I want my birthday present."

Levy shifted her weight awkwardly at the implication in Natsu's tone as Lucy laughed, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Everyone's here for your birthday Natsu. We can't just leave-"

"Night guys!" Natsu said jumping to his feet, pulling Lucy along with him.

"What? The party is just getting started!" Cana cried downing the last of her fourth beer.

"We only came out here because you insisted on it," Gray snapped, "I have to go all the way back across town-"

"Get over it Gray," Natsu laughed. "See ya later Cana, Levy," Natsu said, wrapping and arm around Lucy as he guided her toward the door. He whispered something in Lucy's ear that made her lean into him and place a light kiss on his cheek.

"What an ass," Gray said finishing off his drink.

"If you really think that than why did you bother coming? And why would he invite you? I really don't get your little bro-mance," Cana chimed mockingly.

Levy laughed. Though neither of the boys would admit it, they were basically best friends. The rivalry between them was real, but they backed each other up and made a great team when it came down to it.

"You two need a ride home?" Gray asked, grabbing his jacket.

"I'd take a ride," Cana said in a flirty manner, her innuendo clear. But Gray, cool as always, acted as if he hadn't heard the implication in her words.

"Levy?" Gray asked, giving the blue haired girl a hand to her feet.

"I'm just going to walk back to the office," she said with a sigh. "I can't get this case off my mind."

Was it the case? Or was it Gajeel? Either way the best thing to do was to throw herself into her work.

"Do you ever take a break Levy?" Gray asked as he took care of the bill.

"I love my work," she smiled genuinely.

"Whatever you say," he replied skeptically.

Levy said her goodbyes and stepped into the brisk night air. The cool breeze against her skin was just what she needed to put the memory of tonight's events behind her.

Though try as she might, she couldn't escape the thoughts of Gajeel's body pressed against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel sat in the back of the cramped old surveillance van watching Levy click away at her keyboard.

He was board as shit.

They were parked around the corner from the same apartment building they had visited the day before. Levy was tapping into the kid’s computer using the transmitter she had installed.

They hadn't spoken about the kiss. Not a word. Levy acted as if it had never happened.

Gajeel didn't care. It was just a cover. They didn't need to make a big deal out of it. But the feeling of her small body pressed against his... he couldn't shake it from his mind.

"Are you almost done?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm reviewing the system logs for his history. I can see his activities but I still haven't found who he made contact with."

"Can you go any faster?"

"I could if you would stop nagging me," Levy huffed.

Gajeel leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. He'd never liked being told what to do. He'd pretty much been on his own since he was a kid, so he was used to not having to answer to anyone but himself.

If it were up to him he'd have beat that kid senseless until he talked. Now there were rules, and Gajeel didn't like rules.

"There!" Levy exclaimed excitedly.

Gajeel moved back in to take a look over her shoulder, her sweet smell invading his senses.

"I've got a username for the dealer. Now we just have to track that back to its source. Let’s go back to the office. I have more resources there for this kind of work."

"Great," Gajeel grunted. "More sitting."

Levy scowled at him as they climbed into the front of the van.

"You could have just a little more patience." Levy said quietly.

"That's not really my thing, shrimp."

He could see Levy roll her eyes as he started up the engine. He enjoyed pushing her buttons, it made him laugh. He liked seeing the way her face would scrunch up in frustration. It was damn cute.

* * *

Levy stared hard at her computer screen as her fingers flew over her keyboard, her glasses at the edge of her nose as she whizzed through pages of script on the screen. This was where she excelled.

She had joined Fairy Tail on the investigation team right after her post college internship. They had head-hunted her and approached her offering her a job. She was hesitant at first, but knowing the reputation of their cyber security team, she couldn't refuse the prospect of the intense work she would be given.

The only hitch was that she had been required to spend her first year doing surveillance in the field. Fairy Tail preferred all their members to have some field training. It was definitely not what she had been expecting, but it was rewarding. Even now she was expected to do some field work, so the experience had been valuable. But she'd never been assigned a lead position like this before.

"I brought you something," Gajeel's low voice broke her train of thought. She hadn't even heard him come in.

He held two tall cups of coffee in his hand. Slowly he set one next to her then took a seat across the desk.

"Thank you," she said in surprise.

Gajeel shrugged.

"Consider it the apology that I owed you."

Levy nearly chocked on her first sip. Did he really just apologize? She looked him over, his disinterested expression, his casual attitude as he leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up on the edge of her desk. Hard as she tried she just couldn't seem to get a read on this guy.

She remembered what Lucy had told her, that he wasn't as much of a hard ass as he seemed. Maybe she was right.

"Thanks," she repeated. "But you owe me a new shirt too," she gave him a playful smile.

"Naw," he said taking another swig of his coffee. "I'd rather ruin another one, not replace it."

Levy looked at him with confusion. "Why?"

Gajeel looked at her with a sly smile that set her body on fire.

"Then you'd have to change shirts, and I wouldn't mind that show." His smile widened.

Levy didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. The smoldering look in his eyes made her think he was serious.

"Why do you do that?" She asked finally, gathering her courage.

"Do what?"

"Make everything a joke, an innuendo. You're deflecting, but I don't understand why."

Gajeel's smile quickly fell into a frown, his brow creased. He looked as if he was about to say something but cut himself short.

"You make any progress?"

Deflecting again, Levy sighed.

"Yes, but it's not good," she pulled her glasses off and spun one of her monitors towards Gajeel.

"I identified the dealer and tracked his IP address, but it looks like this case is going to be a lot more complicated than we thought."

Levy loaded up a webpage. Gajeel leaned forward, eyeing it closely.

"Saber Tooth Cyber Security Firm?"

Levy nodded.

"The dealer is actually an employee of Saber Tooth. I pinged the computer he used to make the sale directly to their headquarters. But their system is too tight for me to actually get in and look at it any further."

"Can't you just work your magick and break in?"

Levy bit her lower lip.

"The company literally specializes in cybersecurity. Hacking them would be nearly impossible."

"Even for you?"

Levy could feel her cheeks turn red.

"Well, it’s possible, I know their system pretty well but it’s designed to be pretty impenetrable. Like I said, it's what they do."

"Saber Tooth has nothing on Fairy Tail. You've got to be way smarter than those second rate hacks."

"Um," Levy said, shifting her weight. "You see..." She didn't want to admit what she knew.

"Spit it out shrimp."

"Well... I know the system doesn't have any weaknesses because I kind of helped design it."

Gajeel's red eyes widened in shock.

"What? How? Why?"

"I interned for them right out of college, when they were just a start up. I helped develop their whole infrastructure. There's no way we are going to be able to remote into their system."

Gajeel ran his hands over his face.

"Then let's cat fish the dealer. You know how to contact him now right? So we tell him we wanna buy the drug and then grab him for questioning."

Levy shook her head. "Don't you see what this means? If this guy is working out of Saber Tooth, who knows how deep the company's involvement is. And if we are still assuming that Tartaros is supplying the dealer with Lullaby, then that mean Saber Tooth is working with them directly. We can't risk blowing it with this one guy and have Saber Tooth close up shop, burry their footprints. Then we'll have zero shot at Tartaros- and that's who we’re really trying to bust."

"So basically we're screwed."

Levy threw her elbows down on the desk and rested her face in her palms, she nodded mutely.

"Come on," Gajeel said suddenly in a commanding voice, reaching around the desk and pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

Gajeel led her toward the door.

"We need something stronger than coffee."


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel slid into the booth of the bar he had dragged Levy to, several shots of whisky in hand. He set three shots in front of each of them.

"Drink," he ordered.

"I don't normally-"

"Just drink," he said shortly. "We're celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Levy questioned incredulously.

"Yup, drink."

A hardened expression passed over Levy's smooth features. She took the shot in hand and threw it back like a pro. Gajeel laughed and did the same.

"Explain," Levy commanded, making a face as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"You found our dealer!" Gajeel laughed heartily. "Now we can move on to the next step."

Levy frowned.

"I already told you, I can't break into their system, it’s next to impossible-"

"So how'd you end up at Fairy Tail?" Gajeel changed the subject, nodding to the next shot.

Levy shot him a frustrated look but obliged, downing the next shot. Gajeel followed suit.

"I was recruited after college. I was interning at Saber Tooth when Freed showed up and offered me the job. They track students at local colleges for potential. I guess they thought I had some."

"So they have a habit of just turning up then."

"They asked you to turn on Ivan," Levy eyed him curiously. "Why'd you do it?"

Gajeel pondered his response.

"They made me an offer that I couldn't really turn down." Gajeel took a shot.

"And what was that?" She pried.

"Drink," Gajeel said.

Levy groaned in reply. She took the shot then dropped the glass heavily back on the table. "What was the offer?"

"I knew things at Ivan's were shady- didn't know how bad they were though. When Natsu said they could protect Juvia from getting mixed up in it, I had to agree."

Something changed in Levy's expression.

"How did you two meet?"

“How’d I meet Juvia?” Gajeel shrugged. "We worked together at another club, Phantom Lord. Juvia got out and started working at the Blue Kitten. Things were going downhill at Phantom, so she helped get me the gig at Ivan’s."

"You're very close to Juvia," she observed.

"Juvia was dealt a pretty shit hand," Gajeel said, a note of anger rising in his voice. "She had a rough childhood. Phantom only made it worse. The people there were pretty brutal. We thought Ivan's would be different but, you know how that turned out."

"Right," Levy said quietly. "Lucy mentioned Juvia's been staying at your place. She said that the girl's been having a hard time with it."

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah, Fairy Tail helped set all the girls from the club up with a place to stay but Juvia was really, I dunno, shaken I guess. She's been crashing at my place the last month."

"Are you two... together?" Levy asked casually.

Gajeel gave her a wicked grin. "You askin' if I'm available, shrimp?"

The rosy blush that rose over Levy's face was instant. Gajeel laughed.

"Juvia is like a little sister to me," he offered up. "Probably the closest thing I have to family, come to think of it," he scoffed.

"You're not close to your family?"

Gajeel shifted his weight.

"What about you, shorty, you seeing anyone? You seem like the type that’s married to her work."

"I date!" Levy squeaked, on the defense again. Gajeel could hear the slight slur in her words. The whisky was kicking in.

"Yeah, actually come to think of it I did hear you've got a line of guys trailing after you."

Levy rolled her eyes. "They're just friends! I- wait, have you been looking into me?"

Gajeel laughed again. "I like to know who I'm working with."

It was true, Gajeel had looked into Levy. Although the fact that he had gone out of his way to find anything out about her dating life was definitely out of the norm. Gajeel wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to hear she was single.

"So you said it was 'almost' impossible to get into Saber Tooth's system." He steered the conversation away from the too-personal direction it had been heading. "What do you mean 'almost'?"

Levy let out a heavy sigh. Her body language had relaxed. She leaned back into the booth and twirled her blue hair between her fingers. It was a habit Gajeel hadn't noticed before. It made him want to run his hands through her hair again.

"The only way to break into their system would need to be from the inside. If I had internal access I could probably work my way through and find out if it was just this one guy doing the dealing, or if it was connected higher up. But Saber Tooth-"

"Saber Tooth is just as vulnerable as anybody else- if you know where to find their weak points."

Levy hummed in thought.

"The only way to get in would be to physically go to Saber Tooth and either work into it from their end, or plant something so I can do it remotely."

"What would be easier?"

Levy laughed with a note of sarcasm. "Well obviously if I were there in person it would be easier, but that's impossible-"

Gajeel slammed his hands down on the table and smiled widely at her. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, you and I infiltrate Saber Tooth."

Levy looked at him wide eyed.

"You mean undercover? I can't do that, I belong behind a desk. And we would have to run it past Makarov and the others-"

"We were told to see this case through, right? Well this is how we do it." Gajeel stood. "I'll get us another round."

* * *

By the time Gajeel and Levy left the club the girl was almost stumbling. Her laugh was like music as they walked down the street. He had never seen her so relaxed. She'd ditched the modest sweater, her bare shoulders bordered by the thin strap of her tight tank top. The headband had been disposed of as well. Wisps of blue hair fell around her eyes.

Gajeel had offered to drive her. But Levy had insisted she could walk home on her own.

Like hell, Gajeel thought.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked her.

"Nope," she flashed him a smile.

To be fair it was a warm night considering they were still at the end of winter. The storms had cleared and every star imaginable lit up the sky above them.

"I love nights like this," Levy said dazedly as Gajeel followed at her side. She gave a little spin as she walked, but stumbled.

Gajeel reflexively grabbed her by the arm to steady her. She leaned her feather weight body into his as she tried to regain her balance.

"This is me," she said quietly. "I got it from here."

Levy stumbled toward the door of an immense apartment building, trying to push it open.

Gajeel laughed, "You're not getting in like that, shrimp."

He leaned over and pulled the door open. Levy gave him a sheepish grin.

He led her inside and to the elevator. Levy stepped inside and leaned against the wall, head titled back, showing off the long line of her neck.

Gajeel punched in the number for her floor.

"Why are you being so nice to me," she whispered, the exhaustion of the night finally filtering into her voice.

"Maybe I'm not as bad as all your friends said I am," he scoffed. "This is your floor." Gajeel held the elevator door as Levy stood fixed to the wall.

"It's too far," she groaned, eyes bobbing shut.

Gajeel shook his head. "Fine then."

He wrapped one arm around Levy's back and picked up her legs in the other.

She giggled.

She straight giggled. And it lit up all of Gajeel's nerves. He felt his blood pumping harder.

Gajeel followed Levy's directions as he carried her all the way to her door. She fumbled with her key until finally she pushed her way in.

Gajeel leaned in the door frame as he watched Levy kick her shoes off, tossing her purse and sweater to the ground. She turned and looked back at him.

A dark expression shadowed her features as she moved slowly back toward him. Without warning, she slid her hands up his chest and, standing on her tip-toes, reached up, placing a gentle kiss against his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered in a sultry voice.

Gajeel's blood was now boiling as he looked into her hooded brown eyes.

She was drunk, he reminded himself. She didn't know what she was doing.

"You want to come in?" She said in that same luring tone.

She moved her hands up his chest until her fingers wrapped around his neck, her face inches from his.

"I should probably go," he said, almost believing it. It took all his willpower not to respond to her advances.

Levy pulled herself toward him again, brushing her soft lips against his.

Gajeel closed his eyes at the touch, lost in the sensation of her kiss.

"I'd like it if you stayed," she breathed against his skin. Parting her lips, she invited him to deepen the kiss. "Gajeel," she whispered.

Gajeel's resolve snapped. He kissed her back, opening his mouth and letting her tongue weave against his.

A jolt of electricity ran down his spine as she wove her fingers into his long hair.

Without a thought to the consequences, Gajeel picked Levy up off her feet. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hot core pressed against his stomach. Gajeel growled as he kicked the door shut behind him.

In a rush a movement Gajeel quickly had Levy pinned against the wall, her arms holding tightly around his neck.

There was desperation in each kiss, a shared longing. He dragged his lips along the line of her jaw until he found her neck, kissing and licking her smooth skin as he moved toward her collar bone.

Levy pushed her body harder against his. He heard her moan and Gajeel's body pulsed in response. He grabbed her ass with one hand and with the other drove his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back and gently biting the skin of her neck.

He felt her hands pull his head lower toward her heaving chest, her breathing ragged.

Gajeel reached down, grabbing her ankles and pulling her legs tighter around his waist, signaling her to hold on tight as he pressed her harder against the wall.

With his hands free he slid the straps of her tank top down her arms, pulling her top down to her stomach.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

Gajeel's hands couldn't get enough of the feel of her body underneath him. He cupped her bare breasts as he let his tongue slide down between them.

Levy's nails clawed at his back through his shirt.

Slowly he brought his mouth over the tender flesh of her nipple, sucking at it and flicking the tip of it with his tongue.

He felt Levy shiver underneath him.

"Gajeel," she moaned as he swirled his tongue around her peak.

Suddenly Levy's hands shot to his chest, ripping at the buttons of his shirt.

Gajeel felt his whole body on fire.

"Bedroom?" he breathed as his mouth released her.

"That way," Levy pointed.

Carrying her light body he moved them into the small, dark room.

Bending forward he laid her on the bed in front of him, her legs still wrapped tight against him as she pushed her pelvis toward his.

This time it was Gajeel that groaned, a low gravel sound escaping his throat. He ripped off his shirt as she did the same.

Gajeel took in the sight of her body spread out before him in the cold light of the moon dripping in through the window.

She was gorgeous.

Levy sat up, smoothing her hands up his bare, muscular chest and up to his shoulders. He lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her deeply.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered against her cheek.

Levy gave him a cat-like smile. "Damn sure," she grinned. "I-" she paused, an odd look falling over her features. "I-" she paused again.

Suddenly she sprang out from underneath him, running towards a door at the other end of the room.

Gajeel shot towards her, following her into the bathroom as she dived toward the toilette.

Shit.

Gajeel moved towards her, gingerly pulling back her hair as she heaved into the porcelain basin. He pulled a towel off the rack behind them and wrapped it around her bare shoulders.

That seriously just happened?

Gajeel tried to catch his breath, his body still raging from the heat of just moments ago.

Gently he rubbed her back.

"It's okay," he said quietly, "I got you."


	7. Chapter 7

Levy stood over her bathroom sink, staring at her haggard appearance in the mirror. Blue hair flew out in every direction. There were bags under her eyes. Her skin was pale.

She could not believe what had happened the night before. She was utterly mortified.

Running the tap, she splashed cold water over her face. As the memories of the evening tricked back into her consciousness this morning, she felt certain she would die of embarrassment if she ever saw Gajeel again.

There were so many things wrong with how last night went- the ending of which probably being the worst.

And she had just thrown herself at him! That wasn't like her at all. Neither was getting as drunk as she had been- which was probably why she ended up over the toilette.

He had sat with her.

She pressed her head into her hands, so embarrassed she couldn't stand it.

Levy went over and threw herself back onto her bed, burying her head under a pillow.

It had been so refreshing, hearing Gajeel actually talk about himself. He had opened up to her. Not a lot, but at least it was a start.

He had walked her home like a total gentleman. He had even denied her when she had first asked him to come in.

She should have listened to him.

But my god that mouth, those eyes… He was intoxicating. The thought of his hands on her, even now, made her whole body tingle.

The way he had grabbed her, held her... it was like he wanted to devour her and yet he wasn't rough with her either. She may not have minded if he had been.

What was she saying!? That wasn't like her either! What was this effect the man had on her?

Levy groaned into her pillow, wanting the thoughts to leave her in peace. Then she noticed her hand brush against something, it felt like paper.

She emerged from under the pillow and looked at the sheets next to her. In her hand was what looked like a note, her name scribbled in a distinctly male font along the front.

Levy sat up, crossed her legs, and unfolded the small slip of paper. It looked like a page from the memo-pad she kept by the fridge.

"Hope you get some good sleep shrimp. I left some eggs for you in the fridge and some aspirin on the counter. I'll pick you up at noon- hopefully you'll be awake by then. We have a lot to do today." Levy's eyes scanned to the bottom of the page. There was another note after his name. "P.S., Thanks for last night. Looking forward to next time."

Levy just about died from the dread of having to face him again today. _'Looking forward to next time_ ', Levy repeated in her head. Did he want there to be a next time? Did she? How could she have ever thought it was a good idea to get mixed up with someone she worked with- especially working a case with him? Being in separate departments, dating may not be frowned upon. But they were in the middle of a case. And they weren't dating. They were... what were they?

Levy flopped back into her pillows.

He had made her eggs.

He had held her hair back when she was sick.

Levy's eyes shot open as she remembered something else.

Gajeel had stayed with her.

After he had helped her clean up and gotten her into bed, she had asked him in her dreamy state if he would stay with her. And he did.

Suddenly the memory of lying next to him as he sat on the bed beside her returned to her brain. Levy had curled her body against his, her head on his chest, his arm around her, his fingers weaving though her hair as she drifted off.

When had he left? And how was that the same man who had spilled coffee on her in the hallway that first day?

Levy glanced over at her clock. Gajeel would be here in an hour. She would need to hustle so she could be downstairs when he showed up. There was no way she wanted him back in her apartment, not now anyway. Maybe not ever.

But why not? A small voice in her head pleaded. He may have a hard shell but it did seem like underneath that was a pretty decent guy. Why shouldn't she see him again?

Because it wasn't professional, a louder voice pointed out.

Levy let out a heavy sigh as she went to turn on the shower.

It was no use. She was too conflicted to figure it all out this morning. For right now she needed to just get ready to go to work. That was it. Just work.

She threw the eggs in the microwave and the thoughts began repeating themselves once again.

* * *

"Alright, that's the last of it," Gajeel said as he dropped another box on the floor.

"Thank you Gajeel," Juvia smiled at him graciously, her long azure blue hair falling in loose waves over her modest black dress.

"Don't worry about it," he said gruffly. "I got to get to work, Levy's waiting for me."

Juvia looked at him thoughtfully. "You mentioned that, several times actually. I'm not sure if you realized it, but you've been talking about her almost all morning.”

Gajeel grunted in response. No, he hadn't noticed.

He wasn't necessarily surprised. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. Levy was amazing. The way she had kissed him, the way she had tasted. There was a passion between them that Gajeel had never experienced before. All he could think about was getting her alone again, work be damned.

He had promised Juvia he would finish helping her move into her new apartment this morning, otherwise he wouldn't have left Levy. The sensation of her falling asleep in his arms was so intimate. A wave of calm had washed over him that was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He had wanted to see what she would look like waking up in the morning. Probably haggard and hung over, but certainly cute as hell.

It was better that he didn't stay. There could never be anything between them beyond work and flirtation. And lust, apparently.

"You know, Gajeel," Juvia said quietly as she placed a large panda bear amongst the dozens of pillows on her freshly made bed. "It's not wrong to let someone new into your life. You don't have to keep everyone at arms distance."

"You know why I don't do that, Juvia," he replied shortly.

"I know," she said with a frown, "We've both been hurt. But that doesn't mean we stop living. Our connections to the people around us are what give life so much meaning."

"Like you're one to talk, you barely leave the house."

Juvia crossed her arms and looked away, emotion pouring into her cobalt blue eyes.

Gajeel could kick himself. It wasn't right to take out his own issues on Juvia. She had been through enough already. The incident with Ivan had left her shaken. She had been having nightmares, waking up in panic. That's why Gajeel had her move in with him. She needed somewhere she felt safe.

"Sorry kid," he said quietly.

Juvia nodded mutely.

Gajeel walked over and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You gunna be okay here on your own? You can still come back to my place if this is too much."

At that Juvia's expression changed to one of determined defiance.

"I'll be fine. I need this. I need to feel normal again."

Gajeel grinned at her. "There's the tough kid I met." He patted her head and she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Just remember," he said on his way out, "my door's always open. Okay?"

"Thanks Gajeel," Juvia called after him as he swung through the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want to what?" Levy exclaimed at Gajeel as they walked a long city block downtown.

"I'm gunna talk to Saber Tooth, get them to hire me on, and then sneak you into the facility so you can do your deal with the computer."

"You can't just walk into a place and demand that they hire you! You do realize that don't you?" Levy hurried after him. He was headed straight toward Saber Tooth. Was he serious? He was going to ruin everything if he tried this.

Gajeel finally stopped in front of a small bistro across the street from Saber Tooth's headquarters.

"Get back to the van," Gajeel snapped at her. "You're going to blow my cover."

"I'm not letting you just walk in there like this," she snapped back. "It's a terrible plan Gajeel, you have to see that, don't you?"

"If you don't want to be involved then you better leave, now," he growled.

Levy curled her hands into frustrated fists at her sides.

"How could you possibly believe that if you go and just ask for a job they'll just hand you one?"

"I know a guy," he shrugged as if her worries meant nothing to him.

Levy was fuming. How could she have thought she had seen something more in this arrogant, hard headed man? Neither of them had said a word about the night before since he'd picked her up, and she was glad. Now she could just put the incident behind her and act as if it never happened.

"Gajeel I swear I'm gunna kill you if you don't-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Startled by the sound of a man's voice behind her, Levy held back the rest of her threat.

"Nah," Gajeel responded, a sly grin on his face. "Just a lover's quarrel."

Levy shot Gajeel a menacing glare before turning on her heel to see who the voice belonged to.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," the dark haired man in front of her said without a hint of expression in his voice. He wore a practiced frown above his black suit, a grey scarf draped around his neck.

Levy heard Gajeel snicker behind her. "Ready for lunch?"

The man's red eyes scanned over Levy curiously. "I thought it was just going to be the two of us. Are you going to introduce me?"

Levy felt Gajeel throw his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her in close to his chest. "This is Levy, my girlfriend," he said looking over at her with a smug expression. "She insisted on tagging along, said she couldn't pass up an opportunity to meet my brother."

Levy was so stunned and confused she couldn't find her words. She looked back at the stranger, dumbfounded.

"It's nice to meet you, Levy" the man said formally, holding out his hand, "My name is Rogue."

Levy took his hand wordlessly before looking back at Gajeel. He was grinning from ear to ear, clearly enjoying this game he was playing with her.

"C'mon, let's eat," Gajeel said, pulling Levy in through the doors of the restaurant, Rogue following close behind.

"Your girlfriend?" Levy whispered to him angrily.

"You needed a cover, I gave you one. Can't tell him we met through work or you’ll blow our chance with Saber Tooth."

"What does Saber Tooth have to do with it? And why didn't you ever mention you had a brother?"

"Must have slipped my mind," he said glibly.

The trio made their way to an open table in the far corner of the room.

Suddenly acting like a gentleman, Gajeel pulled a chair out for Levy. She looked toward him with forced smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"This place is kind of uptight," Gajeel said, taking a seat and looking down at the menu. "Don't know why you picked it."

"Well, it is right across the street from work," Rogue said flatly. "And let's not kid ourselves, it's not like you’re really here to eat, are you?"

Levy glanced between Rogue's sharp eyes and Gajeel's smug expression. She took a moment to digest Rogue's words.

"You work at Saber Tooth?" Levy asked casually, finally getting her bearings in this ridiculous farce. This was who Gajeel was referring to when he said he knew someone who could help him get into the company.

Rogue nodded.

"What do you do there?"

"They stated developing a private security branch a while back. I've been there for about a year now. Jobs are pretty basic, someone needs a body guard or a security guard, that type of thing." Rogue's gaze passed between Levy and Gajeel. "Not to be rude, but honestly I'm a little surprised to hear Gajeel has an actual girlfriend. He doesn't normally like getting involved in other people's lives. Not unless he's trying to tell them what to do." Rogue's red eyes cut into Gajeel as he spoke.

"It's funny," Levy said through the tension, "Gajeel hadn't even mentioned he had a brother until today."

"That doesn't surprise me," Rogue said flatly. He turned back to his brother. "What do you want, Gajeel?"

For supposedly being siblings the two were anything but friendly. There seemed to be a gapping canyon of resentment between them.

Gajeel snickered next to her. "And here I thought we could have a nice, brotherly chat."

"Half-brothers," Rogue shot back, his calm reserve fraying ever so slightly at the edges.

Gajeel heaved a sigh, leaning forward on the table.

"I need a job."

Rogue's face remained unchanged by the request, but there was a sudden flash of anger in his eyes.

"You're joking, right?"

"Between Phantom shutting down and the bust over at the Blue Kitten, job opportunities are pretty slim at the moment. Thought maybe you could help me out."

"You're serious?" Rogue said with a humorless laugh. "After what you did? Not only did you refuse to put in a good word for me at Phantom, you literally told them not to hire me."

"You should be glad you weren't there when the place imploded," Gajeel shot back.

"You've got some nerve-"

"C'mon, it's not like you don't have the pull to make it happen."

"Gajeel," Levy snapped. "Back off!"

Gajeel looked up at her, genuinely surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Rogue," Levy said with a warm smile, "I know we don't know each other, but we both know Gajeel. And I'm sure you know that he's not exactly the type to ask for help. I think it would mean a great deal if there were anything you could do. But," Levy gave Gajeel another stern look as she spoke, "I'm sure he'll understand if you can't."

The three sat in silence for a moment as a look of deep contemplation passed over Rogue's features.

"I'll see what I can do."

Gajeel grinned and a wave of relief washed over Levy. He stood and Levy did the same.

"It was lovely meeting you, Rogue," she said with a smile before turning toward the door.

Outside the restaurant Levy and Gajeel headed back down the street towards the van parked around the corner. Levy waited until they were safely within the vehicle before turning on Gajeel with a scowl.

"I can't believe you put me in a situation like that without any warning!" she snapped at him. "There are so many things wrong with what you just did, you do realize that don't you?"

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel scoffed, "Like what?"

"Well first of all we didn't even have a mike on you. If he had said anything relating the case we wouldn't have any record of it."

Gajeel shrugged. "He didn't, so it doesn't really matter."

"Will you take this seriously, for once? We need records of everything we're doing Gajeel, even the small stuff."

"Fine, next time I'll wear a wire. What else?"

Levy fumed. "Why didn't you tell me you knew someone who worked at Saber Tooth? You never said anything about having a brother. You even said Juvia was the closest thing you had to family. I don't appreciate being lied to-"

"It wasn't a lie," Gajeel snapped back, his brow bent in anger. "If you didn't notice, Rogue and I aren't exactly on the best terms."

"Even more reason why we should have been more careful! You're so hard-headed!"

"You need to loosen up," he sniped back.

"And you need to act like a professional! Unlike you, I take my work seriously. And that cover story? Gajeel, you do realize we're going to have to maintain that now through the whole investigation?"

Gajeel snickered. "Calling you my girlfriend was the best cover we had, and you know it. So what if we keep it up? Now if we're seen together it won't seem suspicious. Someone there may recognize you, Levy, they are going to wonder what one of Fairy Tail's members is doing snooping around the place. Now we don't have to worry about it."

Levy wanted to scream she was so angry. "But now if I'm caught in there, if they find me trying to break into their system, they'll immediately link me back to you and both our covers will be blown."

Gajeel made a thoughtful face. "Well, then you're just going to have to not get caught, right shrimp?"

"Would you please stop calling me that!" Levy cried in frustration. "There's no way this will work, I don't know how I can pretend to be your girlfriend around these people when I can't stand you!"

"You sure didn't mind being around me last night," Gajeel said with a wolfish grin.

Levy could feel heat rising in her cheeks. "That was a mistake," she said plainly. "I was drunk. I wasn't thinking clearly. It was unprofessional and it won't happen again."

Gajeel moved towards her, his nearness made her chest tighten, the oxygen escaping her lungs. He got a few inches from her and looked at her with his smoldering eyes.

"I wouldn't mind if it did," he whispered in a low voice.

He was close enough to kiss her. She thought about the way those lips had felt on her body...

"It won't!" She snapped, pushing him away. Levy climbed into the front seat of the van and tried to catch her breath, her focus clouded by the implication in his words.

"Fine," Gajeel said casually as he followed her, sliding into the driver's seat. "But the invitation stands, if you change your mind."

Levy could hear the sly grin on Gajeel's lips as he taunted her. But she wouldn't give into his advances. Again she reminded herself that this was just a job. Once this case was over, she'd likely never have to be around this man again. And they would both be better off that way.

"Just take us back to headquarters. I'm going to have to get some more equipment if we want to do this right."

"Fine with me," Gajeel said turning the key.

Levy took a deep breath. The case could not be over quick enough, she thought to herself. The sooner she could distance herself from Gajeel, the better.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since Gajeel had talked to Rogue and there was still no word from the little bastard.

Levy was barely speaking to him unless it was absolutely necessary. He was currently leaning back into a small leather sofa on the far wall of her tiny office as she clicked away at her keyboard.

She had used the information she got from that first kid's computer to track down several more people who had bought drugs from their suspected dealer. Gajeel had interrogated them to see if they could get any new information on the guy, but so far they've all had the same story.

Each of them had heard from a friend of a friend where they could get their hands on this new drug, but no one seemed to know anything about the actual dealer.

"Tell me why we don't just cat fish this son of a bitch again?"

Levy rolled her eyes across from him.

"Because if we try to meet with the dealer, he could recognize us if we do get into Saber Tooth and then, as I already pointed out, our cover is blown."

Gajeel titled his head back to stare at the ceiling.

He had blown it with Levy.

It wasn't a surprise. She was too good for him, he knew. Better than a drunken one night stand, that was for sure.

Gajeel picked up a newspaper from the table to his side and began leafing through it.

"Levy," he said suddenly as a small article caught his eye. "Come look at this."

With a sigh Levy moved across the room and threw herself into the sofa, an exasperated look on her face.

"Looks like Saber Tooth is having a party," he said, pointing to the article.

Levy leaned over Gajeel to get a better look. It was the closest he'd been to her in days, he couldn't help from noticing.

"'A rising star in the private security sector, Saber Tooth Cyber Security is proudly hosting their third year anniversary as they announce the full roll-out of the private investigation department they have developed over the last year'," Levy read. "'Jiarra, the company's founder and cornerstone member of the philanthropic community, is excited to honor their clients during the event which will be held in a grand conference hall inside the building. Limited private tours will be given to their most loyal patrons'," Levy paused and looked up at Gajeel, eyes wide with excitement. "Private tours!" The excitement in Levy's voice was exactly the response Gajeel had been hoping for.

"We'll still need Rogue to get our foot in the door," Levy said quickly, leaning against Gajeel as she pulled the paper out of his hand, pouring over it again. "But if you can get us into this event-"

"We can sneak you behind the scenes during a tour," Gajeel finished.

"Exactly!" Levy exclaimed.

Gajeel's phone chimed on the small table next to him. He took a look at it and grinned.

"Looks like Rogue got me a meeting with his boss."

"Yes!" Levy squealed, reaching over and grabbing Gajeel in a sudden hug.

Gajeel froze. The heat in his veins that the feel of her body stirred in him was instant. He hesitated before placing a hand on her back.

Levy's posture stiffened at the touch. She pulled away but before she could stand up Gajeel grabbed her small hand in his.

He couldn't bring himself to say any of the things he wanted to. It wasn't fair to string her along when he knew nothing would ever come of it.

Levy stared up at him with an earnest look in her deep eyes, a question brewing behind them.

And that was all it took to stoke the coals of self-doubt in Gajeel's chest. If there really was no hope, then why did she look at him like that? Why did her touch ease the tension in his body the way it did? Driving away his questions and leaving a simple answer in their wake: this felt right.

"Maybe we should talk, Gajeel, about whatever this is, between us." Levy said quietly.

"It's nothing," Gajeel said reflexively, releasing her hand.

Levy's gaze was heavy, a knowing look that made him feel exposed. She seemed to be able to read him in a way no one else had ever done before, and she had no problem telling him what she saw.

"It doesn't feel like nothing."

Gajeel turned away, her scrutiny too close, he didn't want her to see the truth of him. The hallow man he truly was. The man he had always been, as self-assured as he was self-centered. He didn't need to waste his time caring about other people. He'd learned that lesson a long time ago. He was fine just the way he was, and she was better off without him.

"Yeah, well," Gajeel finally responded, "You said it yourself, anything that may have already happened between us was a mistake. And face it, kid, you're better off not getting close to someone who was born without a heart."

"You're not heatless, Gajeel," she replied quietly. "Despite what you may want people to believe."

Gajeel looked back at her. "We have work to do. The sooner this case is over, the sooner you'll be free of me. Isn't that what you want?"

Levy leaned her elbows on her knees she pressed her palms to her forehead.

"I don't know what I want," she shared openly. The resolve she'd had to distance herself from him crumbling around her.

Gajeel's heart cracked as he watched the desperation of her unspoken questions clouding her eyes. She looked fragile, her small frame ready to be taken down in the lightest breeze.

The desire to take her in his arms was overwhelming. He wanted to protect her. But the only way to protect her from himself was to build a wall between them.

"You don’t want me, Levy. I don't have any more to give you than this," he whispered coldly. "There's no white picket fence, no date nights or dinner with your friends. That's not me, shrimp. And I don't think that's enough for you. You deserve better."

Gajeel stood up abruptly, not giving her a chance to respond.

"Come on," he said, breaking the tension with a grin. "We have work to do."

He gave Levy a hand to her feet.

"Let's go catch these bastards."


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's go over this one more time," Levy said, her notebook spread out on a small fold-down table in the back of the surveillance van.

Gajeel groaned but bit back the argument Levy knew he wanted to make.

"Your meeting is with Minerva Orland. Minerva is the daughter of the owner and founder of Saber Tooth, Jiemma Orland. His name may come first, but it's Minerva who pretty much runs the show for him."

"Right, so I get in good with her and we should be set."

"Sort of," Levy corrected. "Rogue will be in the meeting, along with Sting Eucliffe. It turns out Sting and your brother are co-heads of Saber Tooth's Private Security team."

"You mentioned that," Gajeel said lazily, fiddling with the microphone Levy had planted in the cuff of his shirt.

"That means, Gajeel, you have to get them on your side too. You are going to have to get along with Rogue at this meeting, or they are not going to hire you onto their team."

"Right, right," Gajeel grunted.

Levy rolled her eyes.

She felt a gaping hole in her chest when she looked at Gajeel. She wished he could see what she saw in him. But he had made it clear that he wasn't willing to let his guard down for her. She felt a quiet emptiness within her as she worked. The sense of satisfaction she usually had from doing her job overshadowed by the weight of his presence.

"You have your mic and here," she said holding out her hand to him, "is your earpiece. But more than likely once your inside we're going to lose radio signal due to the disrupter I can only assume they have in place. So you'll be on your own."

"I can manage," he said without looking at her, taking the tiny device and fitting it into his ear.

"But we need this on tape, so you have to wear a wire." Levy took in a breath and held together her professional resolve. "Undo your shirt."

Levy could swear she saw a flash of fire pass through Gajeel's red eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Wordlessly Gajeel unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open, revealing the hard lines of his chest. The vivid memory of his half naked body looming over her in the moonlight of her bedroom jolted into her mind. She tried to shake the thought away.

"This," she said as she approached him holding up a small rectangle that looked like a memory card to a phone, "will record everything said in the room."

She placed the device gingerly on his hard chest, smoothing a small sliver of tape over the top, her fingers brushing against his warm skin.

"Don't lose it, don't break it, and obviously don't get caught with it. I'd rather do this remotely, but unfortunately I don't think that will work."

He looked away from her, an emotionless expression on his face as she finished attaching the device.

Levy moved back to her computer. Clicking several keys she pulled up a map of their location. A neon red dot flashed at the center of the screen.

"I already placed a location device behind the top button of your shirt, this is you," she pointed to the screen. "I may lose that signal too, but it should be minor enough that I won't. We won't know until you're in there."

"Got it, we've been through it a hundred times already."

Levy pursed her lips as she grabbed a small round object the size of an eraser head from her drawer. Using a pin she pushed a microscopic button on the bottom of the metallic circle.

"This is the bug I need you need to plant. If Minerva knows anything about Lullaby or is in contact with Tartaros, we need to listen to what's going on in that office."

"I thought you said the signal wouldn't work?"

"Different kind of signal," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Whatever you say," Gajeel laughed as he fixed his shirt, "you're the expert."

"There is a thin film on the back side of the bug," Levy held the device up and pointed with her nail. "All you have to do is run your finger over it and then it will self-adhere to any surface. Look for something heavy that isn't easy to move- a desk, a file cabinet, a bookshelf. But if all else fails just plant it under the chair. It's not ideal but it will work."

"Alright," Gajeel said, taking the small object and pocketing it. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Levy said with a frown, eyeing Gajeel seriously. "Don't push trying to get too much information in this meeting. This isn't recon, this is just a foot in the door. We'll be able to get more information once you're in with the company. Just get through this meeting, and try not to offend anyone."

Gajeel sighed, "I'll do my best, but no promises."

Levy glared at him but said nothing in response.

Her nerves were on edge. All she wanted was to do this right, to get through this operation without any mistakes. At least, without any more mistakes.

* * *

Gajeel pushed through the double doors of Saber Tooth's massive complex. Immediately he caught sight of Rogue waiting for him near the front desk. He was standing with another man Gajeel could only assume was his partner.

"Gajeel," Rogue greeted coldly. "You're on time, that's a good start," he said under his breath as he shook his brother's hand. "This is Sting. He runs the Private Security branch with me."

"Gajeel!" Sting greeted enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face. He shook Gajeel's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you! I'd like to say I've heard a lot about you, but Rogue tends to be pretty reserved when it comes to sharing."

Sting laughed at himself as he ran a hang through his ruffled blonde hair. He wore a navy jacket with a tan undershirt. Unlike Rogue who sported a black suit with a pristine plumb colored tie, Sting ditched the formality of a tie, the top buttons of his collar undone. They made an interesting pair. Gajeel knew they had been friends a long time, but he never bothered to get too involved with Rogue's personal life.

"Nice to meet you," Gajeel said, resisting the invitation to pick on his brother. Levy would be proud.

"This way," Rogue said, guiding him through a security door. They walked down a stark white hallway lit with florescent lights.

After turning a few corners Rogue stopped at the end of the hall and knocked lightly on a lonely set of double doors before turning the knob and pushing them open.

The large room was lit by floor to ceiling windows that looked out into a private garden. All the furniture looked like glass, including the long executive desk behind which sat a tall woman with long purplish black hair.

"Gajeel Redfox," the woman said with a warm voice but a cold smile. "I've heard a lot about you from your brother. Please, have a seat," she said gesturing to a set of uncomfortable looking steel framed chairs.

Gajeel and the other's took their seats. He waited silently for the woman to speak.

"My name is Minerva Orland, I'm the vice president of Saber Tooth and I hear you're looking for a job. Tell me, why Saber Tooth?"

Gajeel looked at her with a grin. "You guys are the best, right? I figure, why not start at the top?"

Sting laughed loudly. "He's got us pegged m'lady," he said using an unusually formal title. "I say he's in."

Gajeel saw Rogue grimace at his friend’s flippant response.

"You have worked in private security before," Minerva said, blankly ignoring Sting's outburst. "I've heard you were well respected at Phantom."

Respected would not have been the word Gajeel used to describe the atmosphere at his old employer. Feared, he thought, would be more appropriate.

"I get the job done." He replied simply, deciding that less information would be better than too much. Phantom, after all, was taken down for the shady business they had fallen into.

"Our security department is still new and growing. I believe your experience could be valuable. Would you say you’re a team player, Mr. Redfox?"

Gajeel paused. He could lie, but by the way Rogue was eyeing him he could tell his brother was just waiting to call him out on it.

"To be honest I'm used to working more on my own," he said casually. He glanced around the room with a disinterested look. There was going to be no good spot to plant the bug. He'd have to place it under the steel frame of his chair.

"Hmm," Minerva hummed, watching him with a calculated expression. "That may not be a problem. What I value at Saber Tooth is your unquestionable loyalty. Do you believe that's something you can offer?"

"You give me a job, I'll get it done. No questions asked."

A small smile crept across Minerva's face.

"I've heard enough," she said flatly. "We'll start you on a probationary period-"

"M'lady," Rogue interjected, strained frustration in his voice, "Isn't there anything else we should discuss-"

Minerva raised her hand, cutting him off with the gesture. "I've heard enough. I've already had Mr. Redfox investigated and I believe he will be the perfect fit. So unless you have a problem Mr. Cheney, we can leave it there."

There was a look of fury in Rogue's eyes as he bit back his argument. Sting, on the other hand, gave Gajeel a swift pat on the back.

"Welcome to the team!" He said with an earnest smile.

The group stood. Gajeel used the distraction to discretely pull the small metal disc from his pocket, sliding off the film with his thumb, and pressed it a under the rim of the chair as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Hey, Gajeel!" Sting said excitedly, "You should come to our party on Friday! It's going to be legendary."

"You should bring your girlfriend along," Rogue said with a hint of sarcasm, "If you haven't scarred her off already."

Gajeel couldn't restrain the scowl he gave Rogue.

Sting and Rogue disappeared back through the doors as Gajeel headed after them.

"A moment, Mr. Redfox," Minerva's voice rang out from behind him. He stopped dead, turning on his heel. Had she seen him plant the device?

The woman stood and moved towards him. She was even taller than she had seemed sitting down, her long hair cascading down to her waist. She wore a straight black dress that hugged the prominent curves of her body, a high slit on her thigh allowing a glimpse of her long legs.

"There is one more thing," she said in a low voice, as if she did not want to be overheard. "I've been told you are a man of discretion."

Gajeel gave her a sly smile. "I won't argue that, who said-"

"It doesn't matter," she said sharply. "There is another project I have been working on, one I think a man of your background would be a perfect fit for. But the work... well, it's not for everyone. Are you interested?"

Gajeel eyed her narrowly. "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty," he replied.

Minerva gave him another cold smile.

"Perfect. We'll discuss the details later. For now, though, let's just keep this between the two of us. Agreed?"

"Whatever you say," Gajeel smiled.

He left the office and followed the other men back down the hallway. The meeting couldn't have gone better, Gajeel grinned to himself. He was in, and he and Levy were another step closer to their goal.


	11. Chapter 11

Levy wiggled out of the skin tight dress she had been trying on and kicked it to the floor. It landed in a heap amongst several other dresses, none of which had been deemed worthy for the Saber Tooth party.

Gajeel would be at her place soon. Levy needed to gear both of them up for the event. She had all of their equipment spread out across her kitchen table.

At the moment, however, she was still puzzling over what to wear.

The operation was right on track. Gajeel's meeting had gone even better than expected.

Minerva had talked about a side project she wanted Gajeel to work on. Levy had listened to the conversation on repeat and agreed- there was something shady about it, which was just what they wanted.

If Minerva was organizing the sale of Lullaby, and using her man power and equipment to distribute it, then that would mean a huge bust for them.

They still hadn't found any sign of Tartaros being involved, but that would be a matter of time. Fairy Tail knew Tartaros was at the center of this case- they just needed proof.

Levy reached deep into her closet and grabbed a yellow cocktail dress. She held it up to the mirror. It would have to do.

She slipped into the form fitting, knee length dress and slid the thin straps over her exposed shoulders. The plunging neckline was edged in a matching color of wispy lace. Embroidered gold flowers cascaded over her hips.

Grabbing a pair of strappy gold heels that she was not looking forward to wearing, she headed to the bathroom to fix her hair.

Gajeel had been maintaining his distance from her. Gone were the innuendos. Gone were the smoldering looks that set her body on fire. At yet still she could not shake Gajeel from her thoughts.

There was a knock at the door as Levy stood trying to tame her blue hair. She sighed in frustration as she tried to finish pinning it up. There was another knock.

"Coming!" She yelled out as she hurried to the door and pulled it open. "You're early, I was just-"

Levy's voice caught in her throat as she took in Gajeel's tall, attractive form. His long hair was pulled back. He wore and olive green suit over a black shirt and tie.

"I was just doing my hair," she finished awkwardly.

Gajeel looked down at her with a hooded expression. "Don't worry about it." Levy caught the faint whiff of sandalwood as he passed her in the narrow hallway. The scent triggered a memory of the last time there were in this hallway together.

"That way," Levy said, following him into the kitchen.

"Are we going to war?" Gajeel laughed as he looked at the spread over the table.

Levy laughed, "I like to cover all my bases."

"I know," he smiled.

God he was handsome.

"Tonight we're both going to have mikes and you'll have a wire again. I also have some equipment in my purse that I'll need in order to get into their computers. Are you carrying?"

Gajeel pattered his suit pocket, "Always."

"Good," she nodded. "There's no way I'm getting in there concealing a weapon," she sighed.

"Do you normally carry?" Gajeel asked, surprised.

"I'm trained to, but no, normally I'm not in a situation where that's ever necessary."

Gajeel nodded in understanding. "Guess that means I'll just have to be your body guard tonight," he grinned.

Levy laughed, "I can take care of myself you know."

At that it was Gajeel who laughed, "Oh I believe it, shrimp."

Levy crossed her arms, already annoyed. "I can," she said seriously.

"I'm not kidding. I sure as hell wouldn't want to mess with you."

Gajeel's sincere grin relaxed her, she smiled shyly. She was used to people underestimating her, but for once he wasn't giving her a hard time.

"Here," she said handing him a small object from the table. "Earpiece," she explained simply. She took the wrist of his right hand and planted a metallic circle under his cufflink. "To turn it on just bring your wrist to your ear- casually, of course. We should be in close proximity most of the evening but I don't want to take any chances."

"Always prepared, aren't you?"

Levy beamed over at him, "That's me."

Gajeel looked over the table.

"You think you’re ready for tonight?" He asked quietly.

"Definitely," she said assuredly. "All we need is your wire-"

"No, Levy," Gajeel reached a hand against her bare arm, his tone serious. "I know you're not usually in the field. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Levy looked up at him defiantly. "I just told you I can handle myself."

Gajeel gave her a half smile, "Right." He released her arm.

"Let's get you set up," she said, holding up his wire.

Gajeel nodded, slipping off his jacked and undoing his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall open.

Immediately Levy's heart seemed to skip a beat. She moved to attach the device to his chest. Unconsciously her fingers lingered on his skin.

Gajeel put a gentle hand on her wrist. "I think it's good," he said lowly, a dark look in his eyes.

Levy went to pull away, but Gajeel kept her palm to his chest.

"I'm trying Levy," he said looking into her eyes, "I'm trying to keep my distance. But every time you touch me..." He closed his eyes as if taking in the feel of her hand against him. "You're not making this easy on me."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be so hard, Gajeel,” she returned quietly. “Maybe this isn't such a terrible idea."

"You don't understand Levy-"

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend tonight, right?" She said with a mischievous smile. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at her. "Well, act like it. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think it will."

Gajeel looked down at her, his gaze searching over her.

"If I were your boyfriend," he said, his free hand rising to trace the line of her shoulder and coming to rest against her neck. "And you looked as beautiful as you do right now," he caressed the length of her neck with his fingertips. "You know what I would do?"

"What?" Levy whispered breathlessly as he pulled her closer to him.

Gajeel made no response. Instead he simply leaned toward her, bringing his lips to meet hers.

The kiss was long and deep. Levy felt herself melt into his strong arms. She slid her hands along the muscles of his bare chest as he cradled her head in his hands. Levy parted her lips, welcoming the feel of his tongue as it slid against hers. Her heart raced. She couldn't breathe, and she didn't care.

Gajeel made a growling noise as he slowly pulled away.

"We've got a party to get to," he said, his voice strained with frustration.

"Right," Levy said, her breath catching in her chest. She let her hands fall away as Gajeel moved to fix his shirt.

Levy tried to refocus on the case, but all she could think about was the electricity in his touch. She hadn’t expected him to kiss her again. Then tenderness in his touch was enthralling. She wanted to say something more, but now wasn’t the time.

"Okay," she said with a breath, "We need to make sure you talk to Minerva, I'm hoping she will give you a little more information on the job she wants you to do. We'll need to try to interrogate Sting and Rogue too. I would guess they're not involved based on Minerva's comment of wanting to keep things quiet, but they may still know something that will help us."

"And when do we sneak you behind the scenes?" Gajeel asked as he did his tie and slipped his coat on.

"Let's wait a while, circulate and make sure we talk to everyone, then we'll see how the tours work and hopefully I'll be able to get to a computer."

"You got it."

Levy grabbed her small gold purse and the pair headed for the door. As Levy stopped to undo the latch, she felt Gajeel come up behind her, leaning against her, he whispered in her ear.

"Don't think I'll let you go so easily next time, shrimp," she could hear the wolfish grin in his voice. "If my job tonight is to be your boyfriend, I plan to take full advantage of it."

A chill of arousal ran down Levy's spine. She had the sudden urge to turn around and kiss him again, work be damned.

She took yet another audible breath and stepped out into the hallway.

This mission was turning out to be more dangerous than she had ever imagined.


	12. Chapter 12

Gajeel stood leaning against a cold marble pillar inside Saber Tooth's grand conference room listening to Sting rattle on about a case he was in the middle of. Rogue would chime in now and again, usually to correct an exaggerated statement made by Sting.

Gajeel had to cut his little brother some slack, it sounded like he was doing pretty well for himself. Maybe Levy's urges for him to be a bit nicer to Rogue were warranted. Maybe Rogue wasn't that same annoying little brat always trailing after Gajeel like he used to be.

Sting laughed at himself and Gajeel forced a smile. He hadn't heard what the guy had said, he hadn't been paying attention. Instead his eyes were fixed on the slender blue haired girl across the room.

Levy was talking to another young woman with short, white pixie cut hair. They seemed familiar. Levy had given the girl a hug when they first began speaking. She was smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. No one would believe she was secretly plotting a security breach.

But Levy was a natural with people. Her smile was effortless and it made Gajeel's chest beat hard.

The way she looked tonight... Gajeel could barely contain himself earlier in her apartment. That dress hugged every curve of her thin frame. The low cut top accentuating her small breasts. Her bare shoulders cradling the long line of her exposed neck.

"Right Gajeel?" Sting laughed again, dropping a heavy hand on Gajeel's shoulder and giving it a pat.

"Right," Gajeel forced a halfhearted laugh, not having heard a word of what the man had said.

"Well I gotta go find my girl, catch up with you two later," Sting gave a slight wave as he walked away.

Sting seemed to be a blank space when it came to any of the inner workings of the cybersecurity department. Gajeel was sure he was a dead end. Rogue, however, was much more observant. He may have picked up on something unusual going on, even if he hadn't been told.

Gajeel would see what else he could learn from Rogue before tracking down Minerva.

"So tell me Gajeel," Rogue said seriously, his black hair falling into his eyes, "Why did you really want me to get you a job here?"

Gajeel shifted his gaze away from the beautiful girl and back to his brother.

"Like I said, I needed a job."

"Uh-hu," Rogue nodded skeptically. "Your girl, you didn't mention that she works for Fairy Tail."

Gajeel made no motion of surprise.

"You looked into her?" He asked casually.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rogue said deftly, taking a short sip of his scotch. "I had to look into you anyway- it’s part of the hiring process. If she was really your girlfriend, she'd need to get vetted too."

"What's that supposed to mean, 'really' my girlfriend?"

Rogue let out an audible sigh.

"Gajeel, be realistic, there's no way a girl like that would, in her right mind, end up with a guy like you. I figured there had to be something wrong with her, turns out I was sorely mistaken."

"Damn right you were."

"Look, Gajeel," Rogue said, dropping his voice so that he could not be overheard. "If you are up to something, if the _two_ of you are up to something, I don't want anything to do with it. You hear me? I did you a favor, my duty has been served. You're on your own from here out."

Gajeel looked his brother over closely. His calm reserve, his forwardness, it suited him well. He had grown up. And he had grown smart enough not to get mixed up in things he shouldn't.

How exactly Rouge was so sure that Gajeel and Levy were up to something at all was beyond him. Perhaps it was some sort of brotherly intuition. They had known each other most of their lives, after all.

"I'm used to being on my own," Gajeel smirked.

Rogue, however, frowned.

"Gajeel, let me tell you one more thing- that girl?" He pointed across the room to Levy, "She is too good for you. So whatever you think you’re doing, you need to cut out the bull shit. Don't fuck things up with this one, okay?"

Something about Rogue's words suddenly pissed Gajeel off. Who the hell was he to say that kind shit to him?

As if he could read Gajeel’s thoughts, Rogue gave him a reproachful look. "I know you. You don't get close to people. You don't let people get close to you. This girl? Well, if you can't see the way she keeps looking at you than your blind, brother. Don't lead her on, not if you plan to just walk away like you do to everyone else."

Gajeel's brow bent in a deep frown. Rogue wasn't wrong. That’s what pissed Gajeel off the most. He looked back at Levy. As if she could feel his gaze she turned and caught his eye. Her smile flickered as she looked at him. She could tell something was off. She said something to her friend who was now wrapped under Sting’s arm and started heading towards them.

"Levy," Rogue greeted when she was close.

"It's nice to see you again Rouge," Levy returned brightly.

"Gajeel," Levy said, turning to him, "Will you dance with me?"

Gajeel scoffed. "I'm not really one much for dancing, shrimp."

"Well," Rogue said with a rare smile, "If my brother here won't dance with you Levy, I'd be happy to take his place."

Rogue held his hand out to Levy and just as she reached out to him Gajeel shot forward, taking her outstretched hand in his.

"On second thought, maybe I will," he said, sweeping her away.

He led her a few steps further into the crowd. Her movements were fluid and easy.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance," she said coyly.

"I never said I didn't know how," he replied.

"Well next time don't take so long to realize when I'm trying to get you on your own."

Gajeel flashed a sly smile. "As your boyfriend I would take that as an invitation."

Levy gave him a flirty grin. "As your girlfriend I would expect you to. But as your partner I should scold you. What I meant was that I needed to talk to you in private, I got some information."

"From that girl you were talking to?"

Levy nodded. "Yukino and I met when we were both interning here. I guess she stayed with the company and got hired on full time. She's pretty high up in her department. I swiped her security card," Levy grinned.

"You crafty minx," Gajeel said, impressed.

"I should be able to get into any of the other computers from her office. The problem is that it’s on the opposite side of the facility. We'll have to see about getting one of those tours pretty soon."

"I still need to find Minerva," Gajeel added.

The pair scanned the room as Gajeel led her in a wide turn. One hand cupping the graceful curve of her waist, her small hand wrapped in the other.

"Levy," Gajeel said, turning his eyes back to her. "Why do you like your job so much?"

Levy looked back at him, surprised by the question.

"I don't know, I guess I just really love helping people. Ever since I was a little girl I've always loved reading and learning and I found my niche in computer work. With Fairy Tail I can do all of that and catch the bad guy."

"But why bury yourself in it? It seems like your whole life is your work."

"Well..." Levy said quietly, a light blush rising to her cheeks. "I just don't have much of a social life. I have good friends, but I just get so wrapped up in my job I guess I forget to make time for them. And you were right, what you said that first day, I don't really date. I've met a lot of nice guys but there just always feels like there's something missing."

Gajeel was surprised how candid she was being with him. He pulled her closer as the tempo slowed, sliding his hand to the small of her back.

"Why did you work for people you knew were doing bad things?" She asked quietly.

"Everybody does bad things, who am I to judge?"

"What did they have you doing?"

"Well at Ivan's I was hired on as muscle. A little bit of a body guard, a little bit of investigation. He had me tailing Natsu for a while. That little bastard was on to me the whole time too," Gajeel scoffed.

"But at Phantom...” he continued, “Well things were a little messy there. The lines were blurred. Initially I was a bouncer for the club but it wasn't long before they brought me behind the scenes."

"Phantom was one of the crime families, before they were taken out, right?"

Gajeel nodded wordlessly.

"Was there a lot of violence?" Levy's voice grew softer as she asked the question.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Then why do it?"

Gajeel stayed silent for a while before he finally spoke.

"I grew up in a pretty violent world, it’s what I knew. I've been on my own a long time. It made sense to me. I never really questioned it."

Levy leaned her body against him, resting her head on his chest as they swayed.

"I didn't know you'd had such a rough childhood."

"Well I don't really like to talk about it."

It was true. He really didn't like to talk about it. Gajeel didn't even know why he was telling her all this.

Without warning Levy lifted her head up and kissed him on the cheek.

Gajeel looked down, meeting her eyes in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"That, Gajeel, is what girlfriends do when they want to show their boyfriend that they care."

"Levy-" Gajeel started but cut himself short when he caught sight of a dark haired figure making his way across the other side of the room.

"This way," he said quietly, guiding her closer to get a better view.

"What is it?" Levy asked guardedly.

"Son of a bitch," Gajeel muttered under his breath.

"What?" Levy said more urgently.

Gajeel watched as the man came to a sudden stop, he was talking to Minerva.

Gajeel turned with Levy to give her a better view.

"Do you see the guy with the long dark hair talking to Minerva?"

Levy peeked casually over Gajeel's shoulder.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Who is he?"

"That," Gajeel growled, "Is Mard Geer- he's the head of the Tartaros Family."

Levy's eyes went wide in shock.

"Why would he be here now? Wouldn't they want to keep their relationship under wraps?"

"Nothing's ever been pinned on him or on the family directly. There's no reason for him to hide, not really."

"Well then," Levy said with a stern smile, "I guess it's time for you to go say your hello to Minerva."

"I guess so," he said, flashing Levy a wicked grin, “This is gunna be fun.”


	13. Chapter 13

Levy took Gajeel's arm as he led her towards their target. She had expected to be nervous, but she wasn't. There was a warm sense of calm that filled her as she held Gajeel's arm.

Levy had never met Minerva before, even though she had worked there for six months. Levy had spent that time pouring herself into her work, building the infrastructure of Saber Tooth's in-house security and developing their protocols for their client's systems. And yet she had never been deemed worthy enough to meet the woman in charge.

Minerva was tall, very tall. Half her hair was swept up in two knots on either side of her head, the rest fell loosely down past her shoulders. A long violet dress with straight lines and sharp edges made her look as formidable as she was beautiful.

"Gajeel," Minerva greeted them as they approached. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to introduce you to someone-"

"Mard Geer," Gajeel said without waiting. His red eyes looked coolly disinterested.

The man to Levy's right gave a subtle, calculated smile. Jet black hair framed his face and fell into his eyes while the rest was pulled tight at the crown of his head.

"Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel stated, introducing himself and holding out his hand. Mard Geer took it firmly, looking intently into Gajeel's eyes.

"You remember me?" Mard Geer gave a small chuckle. "I have to admit I am surprised. You always seemed so tucked away in the shadows at Ivan's, so disinterested in the goings on of Ivan's business."

"I wasn't being paid to be interested in Ivan's business," Gajeel replied. "But that doesn't mean I didn't pay attention."

"Hmm," Mard Geer hummed in acknowledgment. "And who do we have here?" His gaze fell on Levy. Something about the way he looked at her made her skin crawl. Instinctually she held Gajeel's arm just a little bit tighter.

"This is Levy, my girlfriend," Gajeel said pointedly. "I actually came over to introduce her to Minerva."

"Levy McGarden," Minerva sang, "there is no introduction needed for such a legendary former member of our team."

Levy felt herself turn red at the compliment. She had no idea Minerva would even know who she was. In fact, it would be better if she didn't. The more she was recognized the more difficult it would become to keep a low profile.

"It's an honor to meet you, m'lady," Levy greeted using the woman's preferred title.

"Gajeel I'm glad you're here," Minerva's eyes turned back to the tall man. "I was just talking about you."

"Nothing too bad, I hope?" Gajeel cackled.

Minerva gave a cold laugh. "No, just the right amount I'd say." Then she glanced at Levy with a blank stare, waiting to say more.

Gajeel turned to Levy and squeezed her hand slightly, "Why don't you go get me a drink," he said lowly.

Levy knew when to take a hint.

She turned on her heel and moved towards the bar. Moving her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear she turned on her earpiece so she could hear Gajeel's conversation.

"Mard Geer has been working with me on that project I mentioned before."

"Yes," the other man added, "Minerva thinks you'll fit the position quite well, and I'd have to agree. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel half chuckled. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Let's just say I also know who to pay attention to."

Levy glanced over her shoulder as she leaned into the bar. She could see a sly half-smile across Mard Geer's face.

Looking forward she greeted the bartender and said she needed a minute to decide. She needed to give Gajeel as much time with them as possible.

"So what kind of work is it you plan to have me doing?" Levy heard Gajeel's voice in her ear.

"The Tartaros Family has a product they wish to distribute. We've been developing a way for them to do so. But we need someone to help run the show, so to speak. I can't be everywhere at once, obviously, so I need someone who can deal with our distributors. Manage them. Put out fires. _Keep them in line_."

"Sounds fun," Gajeel said lowly. "When do we start?"

Levy ordered two drinks and glanced back at the group again. Minerva had a cold smile.

"Now," Minerva said flatly.

If Gajeel had been caught off guard he certainly didn't show it. Levy on the other hand nearly dropped the drink the bartender handed her.

"Minerva," Mard Geer said lowly, "Why don't we speak in private with Mr. Redfox."

Levy moved her glass to her mouth and whispered into the mic connected to her bracelet, "We need to go on that tour Gajeel."

She listened as Gajeel snickered, "Sounds fine to me. Levy wanted to go on one of those tours they were giving, but I'm sure she'll be fine on her own. Business is more important, right?"

Levy grimaced, gripping hard to the stem of her wine glass.

She couldn't really protest Gajeel attending a valuable meeting. But could she really do the work she needed to do all on her own?

"Wonderful," Minerva chanted. "This way," she said as Levy saw her guiding the men away.

"Fine," Levy whispered, "But be careful, Gajeel."

She knew he wouldn't be able to respond. But at least she could keep tabs on him with the earpiece.

A sharp ring sounded in her ear, making her jump. She looked at Gajeel who had swept past a security door.

"Gajeel?" She whispered, barely moving her mouth.

There was no sound through the radio. The signal had been killed as soon as he'd passed out of the room.

Crap, Levy thought to herself. She would truly be on her own this time.

* * *

Levy walked slowly at the back of a small group of people as they were led through an immense open room housing desks and high tech computer equipment.

A tour guide at the front of the pack described the function of each department as they moved through the facility, making sure to highlight all the things that made Saber Tooth superior to their competition.

At the end of the room the group turned down a hallway that would take them back to the conference room. This would be Levy's last shot to escape the group. She took a deep breath trying to settle her nerves.

She stopped before turning the corner, pretending to admire a plaque on the wall. She waited until the footprints became a distant thud on the pristine marble floor before peering carefully around the corner.

The group turned down another distant hallway and disappeared.

Quickly Levy slipped off her noisy heels and held them in one hand as she made her way in the opposite direction. The floor was cold under her feet, but she barely noticed, distracted instead by the sound of her heart beating in her ears.

Making her way through the unlit corridors, it wasn't long until she arrived at Yukino's office.

Levy swiped the girl’s security badge and the heavy bolts of the lock released.

That was too easy, Levy thought to herself.

But the real work would be getting into the computers.

First step, Yukino's password.

Levy pulled a device from her purse and plugged it into the back of the computer tower perched under the desk. With a few clicks on its number pad, the small screen began flashing lines of letters and numbers in bright green lights. The device would continue running until it cracked Yukino's password, but it could take a moment.

Returning to her purse, Levy retrieved a small thumb drive and installed it in an open USB port.

She tapped her fingers on the desk as she watched the green numbers flash in an array so quick they were almost illegible.

Levy couldn't stop thinking about Gajeel.

What was it Minerva and Mard Geer wanted to talk to him about? Obviously it was about whatever business they wanted Gajeel to be a part of. But what did they have planned for him? Whatever it was, Gajeel was exactly where he needed to be.

She glanced through the blinds of Yukino's window and out into the hallway, sure some armed security guard would walk around the corner any second now and it would all be over.

Finally the flashing green lights stopped, the password worked.

Immediately Levy dove into her work.

First she tracked back the IP address for the computer where the dealing on the dark web was done. Then she checked the other computers in that department to look for similar activates.

Levy looked wide eyed at her screen.

Each of the twenty two employees in that area had been making contacts through the dark web. Levy checked the department name, the "Social Activities" department. The whole thing must have been a cover for moving the drugs.

Levy went into the server and pulled out all the inter-office communications and uploaded them to her thumb drive. There was no way she could review all that data right now, it would take days, so she'd have to take it with her. Then she tediously went through and began adding their activity logs.

Finally she tried to access Minerva's computer.

"Access Denied", the words flashed in red across the screen.

Levy entered a long line of code and tried again.

"Access Denied".

Her pulse began to race as she made multiple attempts to get into Minerva's files, to no avail.

A distant noise made her jump, her heart rising to her throat.

In a flash she switched off the computer, dimmed the monitors, and loaded her gear back into her bag. She stepped into her shoes and just as she stood up the office door swung open.

Rogue stood in the open doorway, his red eyes hooded, his expression grim.

Levy looked up at him in a panic. She clutched her purse tightly.

"Rogue, I-"

"Come with me," he said lowly, an unreadable expression on his face.

Levy's stomach sank. She felt nauseous. Without arguing she stepped out of the room with Rogue. He guided her back down the hallway, keeping an aggressively tight hold of her arm.

To Levy's surprise and utter relief he led her all the way back to the conference room.

"Try not to look so frightened," he said quietly near her ear, "you're supposed to be having fun."

Levy plastered a half-hearted smile on her face as Rogue moved them into a quiet corner of the room.

"I already told my brother once tonight I didn't want to be involved with whatever plot the two of you were hatching," he sneered under his breath. "Apparently you were the one I should have been talking to."

"Rogue," Levy started, but he cut her off.

"What were you doing in Yukino's office?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Levy shot back, at a loss for how to talk her way out of this mess.

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "You left with a tour group- they came back, you didn't. I saw you talking to Yukino earlier, so I took a guess where you might be. Now, why were you there?"

"I..." she started, grasping for words that wouldn't come.

"You were spying for Fairy Tail, weren't you?" Rogue restrained himself from yelling, fury boiling in his eyes. "Fairy Tail is threatened by us and they thought they could send you here to check out our system."

"Maybe," Levy said evasively. It was a good excuse. She could work with that. "But you don't have any proof of that."

Rogue, still holding her arm, tightened his grip.

"One word from me and both you and Gajeel will be out on your asses. I swear I'm gunna kill that son of a bitch the next time I see him."

"Gajeel isn't involved," Levy said quickly, "It's just me."

Rogue laughed coldly. "If you’re going to have to lie you better learn to do it better. Besides, I know my brother."

"Maybe you don't," Levy returned defensively.

Rogue glared at her. "I don't know what Gajeel did to cast this spell on you, but you're blind if you think he's anything other than a cold, heartless, prick. When I tell Minerva about this-"

"No please!" Levy said quickly. "You can't, Gajeel can't lose this job, I swear he wasn't involved."

With sharp eyes Rogue scanned her to see if she was lying.

"I don't believe you," he said flatly. "There's something you're still not telling me."

Levy struggled to find something to say.

"What's going on here?" Gajeel's deep gravel voice broke through from behind them. Levy turned to him feeling as anxious as she was relieved to see him. Gajeel glanced down at Rogue's grip on her arm.

"Let her go," he said in a deathly low voice that even made Levy shudder.

Rogue released his grip and turned on Gajeel.

"I told you I didn't want to be involved," his whole body shook with the effort to restrain himself. He looked like he wanted to strangle his older brother.

"If I ever see her here again I'll throw you both out," he continued. Then he turned to Levy. "I won't say anything, for now, but tell your boyfriend he better watch his step."

Rogue stormed away leaving Levy in a startled daze. She could still feel her heart pounding.

"Come on," Gajeel's calm voice said quietly as he slipped his arm around her waist, "let's get out of here."

Levy followed him mutely all the way out of the building to the car. He held the door open for her as she slipped inside.

Once in the safe confines of the vehicle Levy threw her hands to her face and began to cry. She wasn't sure why she was crying, some of it felt like relief, the rest felt attached to the fear she'd been holding back all night.

Gajeel was silent as he got into the car beside her. He said nothing as she wept, simply turning the engine on and pulling away into traffic. After a moment he rested a gentle hand on her knee.

His touch was instantly soothing. After a few more tears she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his.

She didn't ask where they were going- she didn't care at the moment. Leaning her head back against the headrest she let her eyes fall shut as she listened to the slowing sound of her heartbeat. She was safe now, she knew, as she felt Gajeel's fingers entwine with her own.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adult Content; fair warning

Gajeel had taken Levy to his apartment. He hadn't wanted to take her back to her place. He didn't want her to be alone. She was shaken, despondent. He'd never see her like this before. Her eyes that would sparkle when she looked at him were hallow and distant.

She had been crying, and it killed him. It filled him with fury. He wanted to kill Rogue for scaring her. Most of all he was furious with himself for leaving her alone.

He didn't want to see Levy cry. The desire to take her into his arms and hold her, to wipe away her tears, was overpowering.

The emotions that filled him when he thought about her, when he looked at her, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Somehow she had broken down his thick walls and crept into what remained of his heart. A heart he didn't even think he still had.

Levy sat with him on his low black sofa, tucked into the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had barely said a word since they had gotten the heads of Fairy Tail on the phone to discuss the night's events. He had turned it on speaker and set it between them so they could both hear the conversation, but she barely looked like she was listening.

"Tell me again Gajeel," Erza's calm voice sounded from the speaker, "what exactly did they admit to?"

"Minerva and Mard Geer told me that they are moving the drugs and that they plan to increase distribution now that they have a system in place. I have it on tape."

"Hmm," Erza hummed into the phone.

Minerva was planning to take Gajeel with her tomorrow to the warehouse where the drugs were being stored. The property was owned by Tartaros. They had the confessions, all they needed to do was bust the warehouse and they would have indisputable evidence in hand to prove both Saber Tooth and Tartaros' involvement. The case was a slam dunk.

"And you're saying you want to raid the warehouse with the drugs tomorrow?" Gray chimed in. "That's, what, eight hours from now? It's not enough time to put a team together for that type of operation."

"Bull shit, Gray. Gajeel's right. Let’s get these bastards," Natsu's heated voice burst through the phone.

"Everyone, if I may say something," that was Freed. He had been silent up to now, listening intently to what the others had to say. "I do not see any reason why we need to rush into this. Gajeel is in place, his cover is solid. Levy and our team will need time to review the data she retrieved tonight. The stronger this case is, the better. Why not wait a few days, weeks even, until we can better prepare."

Gajeel ground his teeth as he listened to the stoic man. He didn't have a problem with Freed, except that he didn't like what the guy was saying, and that was enough to put him on Gajeel's bad side.

The group sat in silence as they all waited for Makarov to respond. He would be the deciding vote.

Gajeel stole a glance at Levy. She hadn't moved. She sat like a porcelain statue, so close Gajeel wanted to reach out and touch her only she looked like she might break if he did.

"We will wait," Makarov's voice boomed out decisively. "Get the location of the warehouse and we'll begin setting up a team for a sting. We don't want to wait for something to go wrong, but if we move without caution we could lose all the hard work the two of you have already put into this."

"Sir," Gajeel tried to temper the anger in his voice, "I really think you should reconsider. We can take the whole place down-"

"My decision is final," Makarov said sternly. "We'll work on organizing the team on our end. You two send us everything you've gathered so far so Intelligence can review it. Give us a couple days and then I'll reach back out to you when it's time to finalize our plans. Keep a low profile until then. Stay away from headquarters. You’ve done well so far but they are going to be watching you closely, it’s best you two keep your distance. Goodnight everyone-"

Gajeel stabbed the end button on his phone and nearly threw it across the room. He wanted the bastards taken down, now. Mard Geer wasn't just a drug dealer. He wasn't simply some back ally mafia thug. He had made a deal with Ivan to use the girls from Ivan's club as mules to move their drug overseas. He was the lowest type of criminal there was. And Gajeel would be damned if he'd let him slip through their fingers again.

"Gajeel," Levy's voice came in a whisper from beside him. He looked up quickly and met her sad gaze. "Am I weak?"

Gajeel shook his head, confused.

"Of course not. You're one of the strongest women I've ever met."

Levy's eyes welled with fresh tears that threatened to fall.

"I was afraid," she stuttered. "When Rogue caught me, I thought... well I thought the worst. I was so scared. I thought that was it. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I can't do this. Maybe I don't belong at Fairy Tail."

Unable to stop himself, Gajeel moved closer to Levy. He reached out and wiped away a single tear the escaped down her soft cheek.

"Being afraid isn't the same thing as being weak," Gajeel said in a stern but quiet voice. "If anyone belongs at Fairy Tail, it's you. Look at what you did tonight. You should be proud of yourself, you were amazing."

Levy looked up at him with her big eyes. Gajeel loved those eyes. When she looked at him it made him feel like she really saw him. But he knew... he knew that couldn't be true. If she could see him, she wouldn't let him be so close to her. He was dangerous. He would break her heart.

Gajeel pulled away slightly but suddenly Levy's hand was wrapped around his, the other reaching out and brushing lightly against his neck as she leaned towards him.

Her lips pressed into his and Gajeel closed his eyes at the touch, letting the warmth of her mouth consume his senses. It was a gentle kiss, soft and sensual.

He could kiss her like that all night. The sensation of her soft, wet lips brushing against his was intoxicating. If that was what she wanted, why not give it to her?

Because he would hurt her, he reminded himself. Because he knew he would eventually leave her and he couldn't stand the idea of being the source of her pain.

Most of all, because if he kept kissing her like this he wouldn't be able to stop himself from wanting more. From wanting _her_.

Gajeel pulled away. Levy stayed close, resting her forehead against his.

"Why did you stop?" She whispered.

"You're upset. You don't know what you're doing right now, or what you want. You should really get some sleep. You can stay here tonight. The guest room is empty but you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Levy leaned back, staring at him intently.

"A boyfriend would sleep in the same bed as his girlfriend," she stated matter-of-factly.

Gajeel frowned.

"We're not at Saber Tooth anymore. We don't need to keep pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"The night's not over. We said for the night, not just while at the party."

Gajeel watched her in silence.

"Was it really so bad, pretending?"

Gajeel squeezed her hand. No, it wasn't bad at all. Holding her in her arms as they had danced, her body pressed against his... it felt right. But it wasn't real.

"I'm still the same guy, Levy. I have nothing to give you."

Levy brushed her hand against his cheek.

"I don't need anything but you."

She kissed him again. This time the kiss was filled with urgency, with need. Her lips parted. She slid her tongue along his lower lip. Gajeel couldn't resist opening his mouth to hers. Their breathing became ragged. He reached out and ran his hands through her loose hair.

Levy curled her fingers along his collar, pulling him closer as she crawled towards him. She slid her legs around him, straddling him as her skirt hiked precariously high on her hips.

Gajeel couldn't think straight as she pressed her body against him. 

"You don't know me Levy," he breathed against her skin. "I'm not a good man."

Levy paused, leaning back so that she could look him in the eyes.

"I want to know you, Gajeel. You're not this horrible person you keep saying you are."

"You don't know that-"

"Stop! Stop telling yourself that you're so bad. You think that if I knew your secrets or your past I wouldn't care about you like I do. But I do care about you, Gajeel. It scared me at first, how strongly I felt about you, how fast it’s all happened. At first I told myself that it was because we worked together that I shouldn't get involved with you. But that wasn't really it. It’s this attraction between us. I've never felt anything like it before. I know you feel it too. I know you do. I know your past was dark, but your present isn't. Don't let it overshadow what you have now, what _we_ have."

Gajeel came undone at her words. It was like she had driven a pickaxe through the iron shell of his heart. The emotions that welled within him were foreign, unnamable. He cared about her so damn much. And she was telling him that nothing else mattered, that his past didn't matter. Maybe he _could_ be that man. She made him feel like he could change, like he _wanted_ to change, for _her_.

Gajeel grabbed Levy and pulled her towards him. He let his mouth devour hers as he wrapped his arms roughly around her. He wanted her. And she wanted him. Gajeel would give her anything that she wanted, anything for her.

Levy reached for the buttons of his shirt as Gajeel slid his tongue along the silky length of her neck. A moan escaped her mouth and the heat in Gajeel's veins exploded. His hands flew down to the bare skin of her thighs, clutching her tightly as she undid that last of the buttons and pulled his shirt open. He felt her hands slide against the hard muscles of his chest.

Gajeel bit lightly at her neck as he slid his hands under her skirt, caressing the soft skin of her thighs until he reached the warmth of her core, pressing his palm against her over a thin layer of lace.

Levy's breath caught as she quivered against him. She pressed up on her knees, granting him more access as he pushed the lace aside and worked her clit with his thumb, his other hand grabbing her perfect ass. Levy kissed him desperately and he let out a rough groan as her fingers clawed at his bare chest.

His need for her consumed him. She was already wet as his fingers traced her opening. He slid one finger inside of her, and then a second. Levy gasped, a sweet long groan escaping her lips.

Levy rocked against him as he caressed her.

"Gajeel," she moaned. It drove Gajeel wild. He moved faster, still pressing the pad of his thumb hard against her tender bead. Her body tightened as she cried out, leaning her head back as she came against him. She was beautiful as she trembled though the convulsions of her climax.

Fire consumed him and he was seeing red. His cock was so hard it was almost painful. He needed her. He needed to be in her. _Now_.

"Levy," he growled her name lowly, "I can't take much more or you'll break me."

" _Then take me_ ," she whispered between sharp inhales, still shaking from her orgasm.

Gajeel slid his fingers from her warmth. Grabbing her waist, he pushed her to the side and down into the soft cushions of the couch.

He pulled off his shirt as she slipped her dress off over her head. He undid his pants, tugging out his wallet as he kicked them away. He pulled out a foil wrapper and covered himself.

Looking down at her perfect, naked body he couldn't restrain from lowering himself down to her breast and taking her tight peak in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl against her tender flesh.

Levy moaned his name again and his arousal ached. He held his body above her as he kissed that beautiful mouth again, and again. Positioning his rock hard length against her opening he began to press gently into her.

Her sex was hot and wet and tight as he dipped into her. She sucked in a sharp breath. He tried to move slowly but as she spread her legs wider and begged him for more he lost all control. With more force than he probably should have used he drove himself deep into her.

He fought with everything he had not to come in that moment as her body clenched around him. Her kisses were frantic as her hips arched against him. Her hands wrapped desperately against his shoulders, pulling him even closer as he dove his fingers fiercely into her hair, pulling her head back and sliding his tongue along the line of her perfectly arched neck.

Her breath came in sharp crashing waves as he felt her heading towards the edge. He called out her name as he drove deeper, harder, faster.

Levy cried out and Gajeel roared as they came together. He exploded into her as she convulsed around his pulsing cock.

Gajeel shattered, his body shaking, his strength evaporating as he collapsed into her.

Levy wrapped her arms around him in a sensual caress. He could still feel her trembling around him.

He could barely breathe as he rested his chin in the slope of her neck, his cheek brushing against hers, his forehead pressing into the cushion.

Finally his strength began to return. He gently slipped himself out of her. Pushing himself up he looked down into her big eyes that were hooded with satisfaction. She smiled up at him and once again all he could think about was how beautiful she was lying underneath him.

"You're fucking amazing," he said. It wasn't eloquent, and it didn't even begin to describe how incredible she was, but it was true. And it wasn't just the sex. Not just the way she felt or the way she looked at him. It was everything about her. Her smile, her compassion for others, the passion she felt for her work. It was her heart.

Levy gave him a cat like smile. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

Her heart, he thought again. Her perfect heart that he never wanted to break. But who was he to say he even had her heart? He'd had her body. Fuck, he'd taken her body like it was what he needed to survive. But her heart? He had no rights to it. Even if she had all that was left of his.

Being with Levy was unlike anything Gajeel had ever experienced before. The way she read him with those eyes, it felt like he could bare his soul to her without even saying a word.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked quietly, desperately wanting this night to last an eternity. Not knowing what would happen once the sun rose up again, uncertain how he would look to her in the harsh light of day.

Levy sat up and cupped his broad jaw in her small hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

The way she spoke made it sound almost like a promise. Or was that wishful thinking?

"Wait here," he said with a smile. He stood and made a b-line for the bathroom to dispense of the condom. He heard his phone buzz as he left the room.

He took a moment to splash some cold water on his face, then he slipped on a pair of old jeans he'd left lying on the bathroom floor the day before.

By the time he returned to the living room Levy had already slipped back into her dress and was grabbing her purse from the table. She was headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" He said in confusion. Had something happened in the short amount of time he'd left her alone?

"I have to go," she said shortly as she stepped to step into her shoes.

"What happened?"

She didn't respond as she headed into the front hallway.

"Levy," he said gently, clearing the space between them and reaching out to her.

She brushed his hand away sharply. "Don't," she said, her voice filled with a strange mixture of anger and hurt.

"I don't understand, Levy-"

"I know you have secrets Gajeel," she snapped at him. Were those tears welling in her eyes? "I get that your past is hard for you to share. I can accept that. But I never thought you would lie to me." She threw a hand out gesturing to his phone, its screen lit up as it rested on the table.

"I've never lied to you, not about anything." Now he was starting to get angry. What could she have possibly seen on his phone that would make her think he had lied to her about something?

Levy's eyes turned to ice as she stared at him, but she made no retort. Instead she turned and went for the door.

"Where are you going? It's two in the morning. You don't even have a car. Just talk to me Levy."

"I'll take a cab," she called out as she pulled the door open and then disappeared behind it.

Shit.

Gajeel made a dash for his boots and pulled out a jacket from the front closet. Before he ran after her he grabbed his phone off the table and opened the screen. Two text messages lit up and as he read them to himself he realized what she must think.

He hesitated for half a second. He needed to reply, but Levy...

Throwing the phone down, Gajeel went after her.

By the time he got out onto the street he caught sight of Levy's thin frame sliding into a bright yellow cab.

"Levy!" He called out to her.

But she was gone.

The cab merged back into traffic and disappeared around a corner.

She was gone.

Fuck.

He needed to explain to her what she had read. That it wasn't what she thought. But he also needed to reply to that text. He needed to go take care of it. He would have to find Levy in the morning and try to explain it to her. He'd have to open up to her, to share the things he didn't want to talk about. He hoped she would still listen.


End file.
